FENIX SAGRADO
by yemi-chan
Summary: Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…, y no cualquier rey, es el rey de los Dioses...
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **Es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les agrade, Atlis, es un reino inventado por mí, en realidad no existe. Myrddin Emryes es el verdadero nombre de Merlín, lo busque en internet ^_^, Espero que mi historia sea entendible y que les agrade…

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 1**

_Atlis, reino de los Dioses, las criaturas más poderosas que existen._

_Myrddin Emryes, poderoso entre los poderosos, rey de los dioses, que mantenía y alimentaba la estabilidad de Atlis con su energía, capaz de dominar los 4 elementos, sumamente inteligente, bondadoso y justo por naturaleza, capaz de entender el lenguaje de todas las criaturas de la existencia, un ser que despedía un aura de tranquilidad, el legitimo rey de los Dioses._

_Cuenta la leyenda que Myrddin, bajo al mundo humano movido por su singular curiosidad, los otros dioses se opusieron a dejar que su querido rey se relacionara con esos barbaros que disfrutaban con las guerras y masacres de inocentes, pero Myrddin tenía otra opinión, así que no escucho a los otros y bajo al mundo humano, prometiendo seguir con sus obligaciones como rey de los dioses._

_Myrddin se relaciono con los humanos; descubrió que eran interesantes, una raza que podía amar con todo su ser, proteger y sacrificarse por sus seres queridos; pero así como tenían su lado positivo, también lo tenían negativo, los humanos podían llegar a odiar con todo su ser, disfrutar el dolor ajeno, provocar sufrimiento y muerte, dolor y miedo. Los humanos eran una raza singular, tenían tantas personalidades que se hacía difícil definir un estándar, cada quien actuaba como quería, algunos se dejaban influenciar, pero mantenían su esencia, la palabra ideal para describirlos… individuos._

_Myrddin decidió ayudar a los humanos; alentar a los de buen corazón y corregir el camino de los descarriados, les enseño muchas cosas, ciencia, tecnología, ayudo a que muchas civilizaciones afloraran y se volvieran poderosas bajo sus consejos. Y a un grupo reducido de personas les enseño magia, se preguntaran ¿Por qué no les instruyo en ese don a todos? Pues es simple, porque no todos tenían la habilidad, eran pocos los humanos capaces de hacer magia, y para esto Myrddin descubrió que ellos necesitaban instrumentos por los cuales canalizar su magia._

_Todos los humanos, tanto mágicos, como no mágicos lo conocieron como Merlín, fue respetado por ambos._

_Se formo una alianza, Dioses, humanos y distintas criaturas mágicas como Elfos, duendes. Enanos, silfos, etc…, todos convivían en paz y armonía bajo el reinado de Merlín, se conoció como la Alianza Ancestral, todo con el fin de procurar y preservar la paz en todo el mundo, todos los seres pertenecientes a esta alianza respetaban a Merlín, y le juraron lealtad eterna._

_Todo iba bien, el mundo prosperaba._

_Pero apareció la envidia y avaricia, los humanos mágicos quisieron dominar a los no mágicos o muggles, como los magos les llamaban, y a las otras criaturas mágicas, los muggles no se dejaron someter e iniciaron una caza contra los magos y brujas, se desato una gran guerra, los magos eran poderosos, pero los muggles eran más. Las otras criaturas mágicas actuaron un poco diferente, muchas decidieron desaparecerse de la vista de los magos para así evitar conflictos innecesarios, solo los Duendes se revelaron y comenzaron su propia rebelión contra los magos._

_Merlín se entristeció, en un último intento por ayudar a la raza humana (los causantes de todo ese problema), borro el recuerdo de la existencia de los magos y demás criaturas a los muggles, les dijo a los magos que se escondieran y borro de la mente de estos su guerra con los muggles y sus recuerdos de la Alianza Ancestral, con el fin de proteger a los integrantes de esta._

_Después de un tiempo todo parecía marchar bien, hasta que sucedió algo, el odio, las muertes y el resentimiento que se formaron durante la guerra entre muggles y magos provoca el nacimiento de un temible ente, después conocido como Caos._

_Caos sembró el odio y demás sentimientos negativos en los corazones de los humanos, regocijándose con las muertes y la crueldad que estos a veces presentaban; sin embargo Caos no solo amenazaba con arrebatar la paz de los humanos, también se concentraba en aterrorizar y masacrar a las demás criaturas mágicas, los únicos que se salvaban eran los Dioses, pues ellos tenían más poder._

_La alianza reacciono y se enfrento a Caos junto con Merlín, fue una batalla memorable, pero Caos ataco a traición a Merlín y lo hirió de muerte frente a los aterrados ojos de sus súbditos, lo último que el poderoso rey de los Dioses alcanzo a hacer fue despojar de su cuerpo a Caos dejándolo sin fuerzas, sin recuerdos y como una vil sombra. Merlín sello el cuerpo de Caos con su sangre, para que así la sombra de ese malvado ser no regresara a su cuerpo._

_- No seré yo el que te destruya, llegará mi heredero, aquel que traerá el equilibrio al mundo humano, aquel que protegerá y gobernara justamente a mi querida Atlis, aquel que volverá a unir a la Alianza Ancestral, algún día llegaras al mundo mi querido Fénix sagrado.- fueron las últimas palabras de Myrddin_

_Todos los dioses sufrieron la pérdida de su rey, las demás criaturas de la Alianza la pérdida de su líder, se decidió romper la Alianza, la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas fueron a Atlis junto con los Dioses, algunas otras se quedaron en el mundo humano._

_En Atlis se comenzó a formar la desesperanza y Rasputín, primo lejano de Myrddin tomo el trono e impuso su gobierno sobre los dioses. _

_Atena, una diosa de gran sabiduría y bondad se encargo de buscar el alma de su querido gobernante, busco por siglos, pero no la encontró, más no perdió las esperanzas, ella creía fervientemente en que llegaría el Fénix Sagrado que menciono su querido rey._

**********:::::::*********

- Mundo actual 31 de Julio de 1980 -

Albus Dumbledore suspiraba pidiendo paciencia; se encontraba en Cabeza de Puerco entrevistando a Sybil Trelawney, posible futura maestra de Adivinación en Hogwarts, sin embarco estaba decepcionado, la bruja no mostraba aptitudes para la rama, llevaban hablando media hora y Sybil solo decía incoherencias y presagiaba calamidades sobre su persona.

No tenía tiempo para eso, pasaban cosas horribles en el mundo, el mago obscuro más tenido hasta ahora asechaba al mundo mágico infundiendo terror con su simple presencia, Albus dirigía el frente de resistencia, y esos valiosos minutos los podría aprovechar en idear estrategias para acabar con esa terrible guerra.

Albus estaba decidido a irse cuando la bruja se puso rígida y puso los ojos en blanco, el director volteo a verla preocupado, justo cuando Sybil comenzó a hablar con una voz grave, ronca y fuerte.

- Aquel con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca…, nacido primero entre los dos, vendrá al mundo esta noche…., un niño con alma real, más poderoso que el afamado poderoso entre los poderosos, destinado a realizar grandezas, será llamado su alteza… el Fénix Sagrado o Dios Fénix nacerá primero de los dos…- La voz de la profesora se fue perdiendo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, Albus estaba anonadado, ¿acaso había oído una profecía sobre el futuro salvador del mundo mágico?.- Perdón ¿decía algo Director?.- pregunto Sybil un poco confundida

- Que tiene el trabajo.- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar.- a partir de mañana puede comenzar a desempeñar sus labores como profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts.- le informo a una sorprendida Sybil para después salir del lugar rumbo a su oficina.

Al llegar a su oficina saco su pensadero y oyó de nuevo la profecía.

"_¿más poderoso que el afamado poderoso entre los poderosos?"_.- repitió Albus después de escuchar la profecía por segunda ocasión.- ¿Quién es el 'afamado poderoso entre los poderosos'?.- se cuestiono, después de unos minutos pensando sin resultado alguno decidió dejar esa parte.- _"Nacido primero entre los dos, vendrá al mundo esa noche…"_.- estaba claro que la persona de la que hablaba la profecía nacería esa noche al parecer sería el primero que nacería de dos niños, tenía entendido que los Potter estaban esperando Mellizos, así que no cabía duda que hablaba de uno de esos niños, tenía que ir y asegurarse de todo.

**********:::::::*********

En el hospital San Mugo un hombre de incontrolable cabello azabache y ojos cafés ocultos tras unas redondas gafas caminaba en círculos nervioso y preocupado.

- Calma Cornamenta, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso.- dijo un hombre moreno de ojos grises que tenía una gran sonrisa

- Ya verás como Lily y los niños están bien James.- intento tranquilizarlo otro hombre castaño y ojos dorados, se veía cansado pero tenía una sonrisa que quería animar a su amigo

- Ya lo sé Remus.- dijo angustiado James.- es solo que se tardan demasiado.- expreso angustiado

- Es normal, los partos siempre demoran.- animo Lupin.

…

Pasaron los minutos y James estaba cada vez más nervioso, veía pasar a los medimagos de un lado a otro, pero ninguno se acercaba a él para darle razón del estado de su esposa.

No fue sino dos horas más tarde, que un hombre mayor salió.

- ¿Sr. Potter?.- pregunto el medimago

- Soy yo.- salto James al ser llamado

- Felicidades es padre de dos saludables varones, pueden pasar si gustan.- informo y de inmediato los tres merodeadores entraron en la habitación del hospital rápidamente

La expresión de felicidad de James no se podía ocultar, al entrar en la habitación y ver a su mujer, cansada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- pregunto besando la frente de Lily

- Feliz.- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuál fue el primero?.- pregunto Sirius exaltado

Dos enfermeras tenían a los niños en brazos, uno cada una, un niño era pelirrojo de ojos marrones y el otro moreno de ojos verdes, ambas se miraron un poco preocupadas y confundidas, hasta que una de ellas alzo los hombros en señal de indiferencia y dio un paso adelante.- Fue él.- dijo mostrando a uno de los mellizos, el pelirrojo.

- El es mi ahijado.- salto Sirius y le quito el niño a la enfermera.- ¿Cómo le pondrás James?.- pregunto mientras arrullaba al bebe.

- Cristofer James Potter.- contesto James con orgullo

Justo en ese momento entro Albus Dombledore a la habitación, miro a los presentes, pero sobre todo los dos recién nacidos.

- James, Lily tengo que hablar con ustedes.- dijo serio.

El director le pidió a las enfermeras que abandonaran la habitación dejando a Cristofer en brazos de Sirius y al bebe moreno, que aun no tenia nombre en brazos de su padrino Remus.

- Primero que nada Felicidades por el nacimiento de sus hijos.- dijo amablemente, los Potter agradecieron.- ahora les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién nació primero?

- Fue Cris.- respondió James señalando al bebe pelirrojo, Albus sonrió mirando al recién nacido.

- Tengo que informarles algo James, Lily.- los aludidos lo miraron expectantes.- hoy me reuní con Sybil Trelawney para entrevistarla sobre la vacante de profesora de Adivinación, cabe mencionar que no creía que contara con lo necesario, pero fui testigo de una verdadera profecía.- los adultos contuvieron la respiración.- en la profecía se anunciaba el nacimiento de salvador del mundo mágico, el que derrotara a Voldemort, especificando que nacería hoy y sería el primero de los dos, lo llamo el 'Fénix Sagrado' y no me queda ninguna duda de que se refería a Cristofer.- termino Albus

Los padres del niño miraron a este, aun en brazos de Sirius, y mostraron esperanza en sus ojos, su hijo seria el que librara al mundo, en un futuro por supuesto, de Voldemort, no podían estar más orgullosos.

- Tenemos que protegerlo hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para aprender lo que necesite y pueda enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Lily le pidió a Sirius a su hijo y este se lo entrego, la nueva madre abrazo protectoramente a Cristofer contra su pecho mientras le besaba la frente, y James abrazaba a su mujer mirando embelesado a su hijo.

Esto era visto por los espectadores, Sirius y Dombledore sonreían felizmente, pero Remus tenía el seño fruncido, no es que no le alegrara saber que al fin había aparecido alguien capaz de derrotar al señor Obscuro, pero eso no implicaba que Lily y James se olvidaran de su otro hijo.

- ejem.- se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.- no es por interrumpirlos, pero James, Lily, ¿cómo le pondrán a su segundo hijo?.- los aludidos lo miraron extrañados, como si no se acordaran de eso.

- Harry.- contesto Lily simplemente volviendo su atención a su primogénito y los demás la imitaron.

- Bienvenido al mundo Harry Potter.- le susurro Lupin al pequeño, el bebe lo miro con sus refultantes ojos verdes y sonrió como si hubiera entendido las palabras de su padrino, al ver esa bonita y pura sonrisa, Lupin supo que no habría nada que no le diera a su ahijado.

**********:::::::*********

Se podían apreciar casas, mansiones y un imponente castillo se erguían, esplendorosamente, todos construidos para que los Dioses habitaran en ellos, todos construidos en Atlis.

Dentro del castillo una joven mujer, o por lo menos así se veía ya que tenía muchos más años de los que aparentaba, de exóticos cabellos color lila y ojos azul profundo, vestida con un simple vestido blanco suelto que hacia resaltar la nívea piel de la diosa Atena, contemplaba seriamente el símbolo del rey de Atlis, el símbolo que dejo Myrddin para que pudieran identificar el nacimiento del Fénix Sagrado, se suponía que ese símbolo comenzaría a cambiar cuando el legitimo gobernador naciera, y en ese momento dicho símbolo se encontraba rodeado de una deslumbrante luz plateada deformándose poco a poco para adoptar una forma digna de su futuro portador.

Atena estaba eufórica, ¡Al fin!, su futuro rey había nacido, la esperanza había regresado, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que ese recién nacido creciera un poco, solo esperaba que Atlis soportara hasta que este estuviera listo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel.

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**********::::::*********

- 1 años después -

Petter Pettigrew hacia lo que su señor le había ordenado, espiar; hace un año había pensado que su momento de gloria había llegado, pues tras el nacimiento de los mellizos Potter se entero de que el mayor de estos, Cristofer Potter, estaba destinado a derrotar al señor tenebroso, cuando pudo darle esa información a señor pensó que sería recompensado, no se equivoco mucho pero no recibió lo que esperaba, Voldemort lo había hecho su mano derecha, pero Petter no recibía un trato digno, muy por el contrario el Lord Obscuro le había encomendado la tarea de espiar a los Potter; desafortunadamente no le podía decir la ubicación de la familia a su señor porque estos estaban protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio, y el guardián secreto era nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, pero eso no impedía que Petter mantuviera sus ojos en espera de una oportunidad para llevarle información valiosa a su señor, o en dado caso cumplir con la orden de este de matar a Cris.

Pero empezaba a desesperarse, Cris no mostraba ningún talento extraordinario, bueno, era un niño de un año de edad, pero Petter lo consideraba alguien normal, no podía creer que ese niño fuera el de la profecía, muy por el contrario de Harry, ese niño sí que le había llamado la atención, era muy listo, tenía un año y ya hablaba a la perfección, mientras a Cris no se le entendía ninguna palabra, Colagusano había visto a Harry resolver rompecabezas y armar estructuras con cubos fácilmente, ese chico era sumamente intrigante.

En esos momentos Petter se encontraba rondando la casa Potter, Lily y James estaban abajo celebrando el primer cumpleaños de Cris, junto con Sirius; a Petter se le había hecho extraño que Harry no estuviera con ellos, después de todo él también cumplía su primer año de vida.

Cuando paso por la habitación del menor de los Potter escucho voces.

- Calma Harry, yo si celebro tu cumpleaños.- trataba de animar Lupin a un sollozante moreno

- Pe… Pero papá y mamá no.- gimoteaba el niño, se sentía triste, después de todo era su primer cumpleaños y sus padres solo se lo festejaban a su hermano y se olvidaron de él.

- Ya conoces como son de olvidadizos.- intento excusarse Remus, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad, James y Lily eran demasiado negligentes con Harry.- mejor abre tu regalo.- intento alegrarlo el hombre lobo, el niño se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a desenvolver su obsequio lentamente, tratando de no romper el papel que lo envolvía, una actitud extraña en un niño.

- ¡Gracias Padrino!.- exclamo Harry cuando vio su regalo, era un manual para aprender a leer y escribir, con imágenes movibles y parlantes, Remus le revolvió el cabello sonriendo.

Colagusano observaba a Harry inquisitivamente, tenía el presentimiento de que Dumbledore se había equivocado y no era Cris el niño de la profecía, pero no estaba seguro, así que decidió que ese era el mejor momento para asegurarse.- Diffindo.- susurro apuntando con su varita a la lámpara que se encontraba justo encima de Remus, esta cedió a su soporte y se acerco peligrosamente al licántropo.

- ¡No!.- grito Harry y una luz dorada lo envolvió cegando a los dos adultos que miraban la escena asombrados, cuando la luz se disperso Remus y Petter pudieron observar como la lámpara volvía a estar en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para Remus, eso era una sorpresa, al parecer su ahijado había hecho magia accidental, pero ¡Si solo tenía un año!, el licántropo miraba sorprendido a un preocupado Harry, sonrió.- Estoy bien.- le dijo para tranquilizar al moreno.

Petter estaba anonadado, sus sospechas eran verdaderas, el niño de la profecía era Harry y no Cris, esa era una gran oportunidad, hasta ahora no había podido matar a Cris porque siempre estaba protegido por sus padres o Sirius, pero a Harry nadie le hacía caso, sonrió malignamente, esa era una gran oportunidad, Remus estaba con la guardia baja y el niño aun no era poderoso, o eso creía.

Colagusano apunto la espalda de Remus con su varita.- Desmaius.- conjuro Petter, el rayo rojo se dirigía a Remus, pero Harry lo vio y de nuevo la luz dorada lo envolvió, logrando aparecer un fuerte escudo que protegió a su padrino.

- ¿Petter? ¿Qué…?.- pregunto Lupin confundido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Colagusano le lanzo un rayo verde a Harry, Remus sabia cual era esa maldición, quiso intervenir cuando vio como la maldición acecina se estrello contra un muro.- ¡Petrificus Totalus!.- Petter cayó hacia atrás petrificado.- ¡James, Lily, Sirius!.- llamo a gritos a sus amigos mientras tomaba a Harry en brazos, este se aferro a su camisa con sus pequeñas manos.

- ¿Qué suce…?.- pregunto Lily cuando llego y vio a Colagusano petrificado

- ¿Qué sucedió Lunático?.- cuestiono Sirius

Remus no contesto, solo se agacho al lado de Petter y levanto la manga de su brazo izquierdo, revelando la marca tenebrosa, los tres recién llegados contuvieron la respiración.

- Petter es un mortifago, un espía de Voldemort, intento matar a Harry.- explico Lupin.

- Entonces Voldemort ya sabe que Cris es el destinado a destruirlo.- exclamo Lily horrorizada haciendo caso omiso de que su otro hijo estuvo a punto de morir.- James que haremos.- sollozó

- Tranquila, no permitiremos que le pase nada a Cris.- la tranquilizo James

La furia de Remus crecía mas a cada instante, abrió la boca para gritarles que ¿Cómo era posible que no se preocuparan lo más mínimo por Harry?, cuando sintió como tiraban de su camisa, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos asustados ojos esmeralda…; no, no les diría nada, no valía la pena, dejaría que esos tres siguieran en su error ignorando a su hijo menor, algún día comprenderían su falta; con esos pensamientos salió de ese cuarto cargando a Harry para alejarlo del desquiciado de Colagusano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Harry hablo.- ¿padrino?

- ¿Si Harry?

- El señor Petter tenía una presencia obscura, me dio miedo.- dijo el niño temblando levemente

- ¿Cómo que una presencia obscura?.- pregunto Remus confundido

- Si, a su alrededor había una estela de luz grisácea.- explico el niño.- tu presencia es muy agradable Padrino, es de color azul claro.- añadió ante el asombro del hombre

- Harry a eso se le llama Aura, y define el carácter de las personas.- revelo Remus

- Entonces me gusta el aura que tienes Padrino.- dijo Harry y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su padrino, mientras Remus se perdía en sus pensamientos, ese niño que tenía en sus brazos era todo un enigma, hasta ahora no se había conocido ningún mago que fuera capaz de ver el aura de las personas, y se preocupo, seguramente Petter se había dado cuenta de las habilidades de Harry y por eso había querido matarlo, eso no lo permitiría, así le costara la vida protegería a Harry de todo y todos.

Al final los Potter llamaron a Dumbledore, quien trajo consigo a los aurores y se levaron a Petter a Azkaban, claro que antes de eso Lupin le había lanzado un Olvidate a Petter, no podía permitir que le dijera a alguien sobre el extraño poder que tenia Harry.

**********:::::::*********

Remus caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Potter, ese día le hacia una visita a su ahijado, quería darle una sorpresa, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en su cuarto, siguió buscándolo hasta que vio que la puerta de la biblioteca personal de los Potter estaba abierta, entro sigilosamente y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Harry leía seriamente un grueso libro, vio el nombre, _Pociones Avanzadas, Haga lo inimaginable_, Remus recordaba esa lectura, ese libro lo había leído cuando estaba en sexto curso en Hogwarts y a él se le hizo bastante difícil de entenderlo, ¿acaso Harry si podía?, ¡Merlín, pero si solo tenía 3 años!

Se acerco a su ahijado quien levanto la cara cuando escucho pasos, pero Lupin paró en seco, horrorizado tendió una mano y roso la mejilla izquierda del menor arrancando un quejido de este.

- ¿Qué te paso?.- pregunto preocupado al ver un gran hematoma en la hinchada mejilla y parte de la sien derecha.

- Nada.- susurro Harry, pero después suspiro al ver la cara que puso su padrino.- bueno, es que… me caí.- murmuro

- ¿te caíste?.- cuestiono Lupin alzando una ceja

- Si

- ¿cómo?

- De… de las escaleras.- susurro el niño

- Harry.- suspiro Remus y puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.- Dime la verdad.- el ojiverde miro a su padrino a los ojos, y el hombre lobo pudo ver el dolor que había en esas esmeraldas

- Cris me empujo.- susurro y Lupin apretó las manos conteniendo su furia.- pero ya estoy bien, ya casi ni me duele.- intervino Harry, pues no quería que su padrino reclamara algo y luego él terminara castigado por sus padres.

- Si te duele.- contradijo Remus y puso su mano en la golpeada mejilla, Harry se estremeció por el dolor.- recuéstate en mis piernas.- pidió y el moreno obedeció colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su padrino y dejando la parte herida expuesta, Remus hizo aparecer una bolsa con hielos y la puso sobre la mejilla mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el rebelde cabello de su ahijado.

- Gracias.- murmuro Harry ante las agradables atenciones

Después de unos minutos Remus vio como la respiración de Harry se hacía más acompasada y sus ojos se cerraban, y después de un rato el niño se durmió.

Remus contemplaba a Harry mientras dormía, le tenía mucho cariño, sentía como si fuera su propio hijo, no, era su hijo, porque padre no es el que procrea, es el que procura y protege, y en ese momento él era más padre de Harry que James; si fuera por él se lo llevaría lejos de esa casa donde el niño solo sufría, pero no podía, él era un licántropo, y Harry correría peligro a su lado.

Harry, era un niño único, soportaba valientemente los maltratos de su hermano y la indiferencia de sus padres, pero ¿Cuánto por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tanto daño le haría sobrellevar todo el solo? Harry era un niño muy frágil, Pero Remus se repuso con la firme decisión brillando en sus ojos, no dejaría que la luz de Harry se extinga, él se encargaría de darle todo el cariño y cuidado que su familia le negaba.

**********:::::::*********

Las visitas de Remus Lupin a la casa Potter se hicieron más frecuentes, mientras James y Lily se la pasaban al pendiente de Cris, el licántropo procuraba todas las necesidades de Harry, descubriendo que era un niño muy especial, bastante listo y despierto, un niño que aprendía rápido.

Remus tomo costumbre de buscar los libros más interesantes que pudiera para regalárselos a su ahijado, a este se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que su padrino le traía lecturas interesantes, a veces pasaban horas debatiendo sobre diversos temas; y Lupin pudo percatarse del gran sentido común y critico que tenía el menor.

Lupin se dio cuenta que a Harry le gustaban mas los libros de Pociones, cierto día le pregunto la razón a lo que él respondió.- Bueno, no significa que solo me llamen la atención las pociones, también lo hacen las otras disciplinas de la magia, pero Pociones es igual a un mundo de posibilidades, las pociones pueden llegar a hacer maravillas, curar heridas, dar energía, obligarte a decir la verdad como el caso del verisaterum, es asombroso que esa poción sea indetectable.- decía animado.- también está la poción mata-lobos que es capaz de mantener la conciencia humana cuando los licántropos se transforman.- ante esto Remus se tenso levemente, aun no le había revelado a Harry su naturaleza.- ¿Padrino?.- el moreno lo llamo tímidamente.- ¿Tu tomas la poción mata-lobos?

- … .- Remus quedo estático, jamás se imagino que su ahijado supiera de su condición.- ¿Cómo…?.- no podía ni siquiera recuperar el habla.

- Leí un libro de licantropía y encontré las características que describen a un hombre lobo… y uní las piezas.- explico un poco avergonzado.- No te enojes por favor.- suplico Harry al ver que Remus no se movía.- Prometo no decirle a nadie… solo… no te enojes conmigo…- las esmeraldas del moreno comenzaron a humedecerse producto de lagrimas contenidas, Lupin reacciono ante esto y abrazo a su ahijado.

- No estoy molesto.- aclaro.- solo asustado de que me rechaces por ser lo que soy.- confeso y apretó mas su agarre, como si creyera que el niño fuera a salir corriendo, Harry le devolvió el abrazo

- Es por ser lo que eres que te quiero Padrino.- susurro y Remus se sintió reconfortado por las palabras del menor.

**********:::::::*********

Remus cierto día encontró a Harry leyendo con el seño fruncido una edición del Profeta, en la portada rezaba **'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Ataca, Pueblo Muggle devastado'**.

Remus se le quedo mirando un rato, descifrando las reacciones del niño ante la noticia, Harry mostro toda una gama de sentimientos, desde sorpresa, horror, pavor, ira y tristeza, este ultimo sentimiento lo demostró llorando silenciosamente, ante esto Remus creyó conveniente intervenir.- No llores pequeño.- susurro abrasando a Harry, quien se refugió en el pecho de su padrino.

- ¿Por qué?.- sollozó el niño de solo 3 años.- ¿Por qué hace tatas cosas malas?, pobres personas.- desahogaba su tristeza.- Esta destruyendo Familias, todas esas personas que murieron tenían seres queridos, eran padres, madres, hijos, amigos….- suspiro un poco intentando tranquilizarse.- Lo peor de todo es que parece disfrutarlo.- en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando nunca menciono el nombre de Voldemort, pero ambos sabían a quien se referían.- No comprendo el porqué de ese cruel comportamiento.- admitió un poco más calmado, pero algunas traicioneras lagrimas seguían escapándose de sus ojos.

- No intentes comprender a un ser como Voldemort.- susurro Remus, no se sorprendió cuando el niño ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar el nombre, Harry era muy listo para no temerle a un simple calificativo.- Eres demasiado puro, nunca comprenderías ese grado de maldad.- aseguro Remus, y así estuvo consolando la tristeza de su ahijado, tristeza expresada por su preocupación hacia la vida de personas que ni siquiera conocía, el licántropo sonrió pensando en la sensibilidad y el gran corazón que tenia Harry.

**********:::::::*********

Desde hace dos años que el tonto de Pettigrew fue encerrado en Azkaban, eso había significado una gran retraso en los planes de Lord Voldemort, después de todo aquella rata era su única espía dentro de la casa de los Potter, pero el pasado quedo atrás.

En esos momentos el lord obscuro sonreía malignamente, había podido sacar a Pettigrew de Azkaban para poder saber cómo sucedieron las cosas hace dos años, ¿como lo habían descubierto?, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percato que le habían lanzado un Olvidate, seguramente ese día Petter debió haber descubierto algo de gran importancia, sino no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias.

Suerte que él, el gran Voldemort, tenía sus métodos para obtener esa información, la mala suerte seria para Colagusano, ya que después de lo que tenía planeado hacerle su mente quedaría inservible, ante eso el mago tenebroso rio macabramente.

- Tráiganlo.- ordeno el lord a uno de sus Mortifagos, este hizo una reverencia y salió obedeciendo.

A los pocos minutos regreso trayendo consigo a un tembloroso Colagusano.

El señor obscuro sonrió tenebrosamente, alzo su varita lentamente disfrutando del temor del otro.- _Finite Olvidate Totalum_.- dijo el hechizo, un destello nacarado rodeo a Petter, quien se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo de dolor mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.- _Legerimens_.- usando la Legeremencia se adentro en la mente del torturado y pudo apreciar todas las escenas que habían sido borradas…, sonrió, el viejo Dumbledore había cometido un gran error, Cristofer Potter no era el elegido, era Harry Potter, un niño al cual no tenían vigilado y le sería fácil llegar a él para matarlo, solo tenía un pequeño-gran problema, ese niño se encontraba viviendo en una casa bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, eso lo ponía en un aprieto, pues no podía acercarse.

No quedaba otra opción, tendría que esperar para deshacerse de esa piedra en el zapato, mientras tanto seguiría con sus planes, aun le faltaba mucho por dominar.- Hay tanto trabajo por hacer.- dijo y rio mientras miraba lo que había quedado de su antiguo sirviente, Colagusano ahora era inservible, se encontraba con los ojos en blanco y la boca completamente abierta mientras babeaba.- /_a cenar Nagini_/.- siseo en parsel a su fiel serpiente, esta se acerco deslizándose hacia su inmóvil banquete.

Ese había sido el final de Petter Pettigrew…

**OK, HE PUBLICADO DOS CAPITULOS EL DÍA DE HOY PARA CELEBRAR QUE EMPECE CON MI NUEVO FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEN MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS…**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel.

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**********::::::*********

Harry miraba desde la ventana de su habitación la feliz escena que se representaba sin su presencia, su padre volando en escoba junto con su hermano mellizo, mientras su madre les aplaudía sentada en el mullido pasto.

Era, por supuesto, 31 de Julio, su cumpleaños, ¡Cumplía 6 años!, eso no pasa todos los días, pero como todos los años sus padres solo le festejaban ese día a Cris olvidándose completamente de él; ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Harry no envidiaba a Cris por tener toda la atención de sus padres, no, lo que Harry quería era formar parte de la familia, no sentirse como un mueble mas.

Claro que todos los años su padrino Remus le obsequiaba algo, dándole a entender que a él si le importaba una fecha tan importante, y Harry lo agradecía, no estaba seguro que sería de él si no tuviera el cariño que su padrino le expresaba.

Regreso su vista al libro que tenía en las manos _Animales mitológicos_ rezaba el titulo de su nuevo libro, Remus se lo había enviado con una lechuza ya que desafortunadamente no podría ir a felicitarlo personalmente pues esa noche era luna llena; Harry no culpaba a su padrino, por el contrario, estaba muy preocupado, sabía que las transformaciones en hombre lobo eran sumamente dolorosas, cada luna llena pasaba las noches en vela, preocupado del estado de su padrino, y solo después de que lo veía cansado pero bien podía respiran tranquilo.

Suspiro, tenía ganas de salir un rato, seguramente sus padres no se darían cuenta de su ausencia así que no habría problemas.

Se puso sus desgastados zapatos, en si todo lo que tenia estaba en esas condiciones, no era porque Harry fuese descuidado con sus cosas, era porque toda la ropa que tenia era heredada de Cris, desafortunadamente para él era flaco y muy bajo para su edad, por el contrario, su hermano mellizo era alto y un poco llenito; sus padres siempre le compraban ropa a Cris, pues "misteriosamente" las prendas quedaban casi inservibles a una semana o menos de haberlas comprado, es por eso que Harry tenía que usar todo lo que su hermano ya no quería, bueno, no se quejaba, por lo menos tenía algo que vestir.

Salió de su casa por la puerta trasera hacia un lindo claro, el niño solía usarlo como su refugio personal, el lugar era muy bonito, rodeado de flores silvestres, un pequeño arroyo pasaba cerca y el relajante sonido del agua al correr era magnifico.

Harry se acostó a la orilla del arroyo sintiendo el pasto en su espalda, el calor que los rayos del sol le daban a su rostro, el sonido de las aves al trinar, el aire correr, sobre todo el aire correr, era tan relajante, inhalaba y exhalaba tranquilamente mientras sentía como el viento pegaba contra su piel suavemente como una caricia; al sentir aquello su mente comenzó a pensar en ese vital elemento.

Ah el aire, tan necesario para la vida, tan sutil como la seda al momento de acariciar la piel, pero también podía ser sumamente peligroso, crear tornados que arrasaban poblados enteros, soplar tan fuerte que podía dañar la sensible y delicada pie de los humanos, si, el aire era único y misterioso.

Todo siguió en tranquilidad mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones, pero de repente una fuerte brisa lo hizo sobresaltarse, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como un miniremolino se formaba frente a él, se paro sorprendido, Harry tenía entendido que los remolinos se formaban rápidamente y que se movían tratando de destruir todo a su paso, pero ese pequeño ciclón se mantenía fijo en un solo lugar delante de él, como si esperara algo.

Harry alargo la mano… Ah la curiosidad, puede llegar a ser un arma de doble filo, podemos encontrar cosas grandiosas, pero también algo que no queremos, siempre en una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento.

Cuando la mano del moreno toco el remolino, este brillo intensamente y avanzo hasta que Harry quedo atrapado en el centro, el ojiverde veía como el aire giraba a su alrededor, de vez en cuando lo sentía en la piel, pero no era doloroso, sino todo lo contrario, era como una caricia con cariño, como si el elemento lo estuviera saludando.

Harry rio un poco pues las caricias del viento le estaban causando cosquillas, después de unos minutos el remolino se fue perdiendo potencia, hasta que desapareció. El moreno observo su rededor, no había nada, ¿Qué había sido eso?

Confundido regreso a su casa, no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de que no estaba e inventara alguna mentira para que sus padres lo castigaran, después de todo Cris era así.

**********:::::::*********

Harry estaba en el claro, de nuevo, desde el día en que un extraño remolino se apareció frente a él, había regresado continuamente a ese lugar en espera de que pasara algo mas, después de todo era una persona curiosa por naturaleza y quería revelar el "secreto del remolino" como solía llamarle.

Pero desde ese día no había vuelto a pasar nada, el claro permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre, ¿Qué había pasado esa vez?, no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba seguro es que se sintió mágico, ¿habría sido magia accidental? No lo creía, después de todo, hasta ahora, nadie había sido capaz de controlar alguno de los elementos, era verdad que algunos magos hacían hechizos para lanzar fuego o agua, pero nunca los controlaban, se limitaban a dirigir su varita contra su oponente y hacer el conjuro con la esperanza de que el ataque diera en el blanco; pero ese día había pasado algo mas, fue como si el remolino fuese controlado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Suspiro y se sentó frente al arroyo, tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Harry trato de despejar su mente, miro fijamente al agua que tenia frente a sí, no sabía porque pero le estaba llamando la atención.

Si, el agua, otro elemento vital para las personas, otro elemento misterioso, el agua era impredecible y delicada, Harry veía cautivado ese líquido vital, como se movía sutilmente en la superficie, la pureza y transparencia hacían que se vieran las piedrecillas que estaban en el fondo del arroyo.

Harry metió su mano en el agua… Otra vez esa gran curiosidad era mostrada, el moreno sintió como si una pequeña descarga le recorriera en cuanto la toco, retiro su mano inmediatamente; y vio como cuando su mano se alzaba, una línea de agua se levantaba con ella como siguiéndola, y después el elemento cayó de nuevo fundiéndose con el resto, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Pueden llamarlo instinto o corazonada, pero Harry, movido por sus deseos de descubrir esos grandes acertijos, alargo la mano otra vez, esta vez pensó en que quería que una pequeña cantidad de agua se separara del arroyo.- Waou.- exclamo cuando una esfera azulada formada del vital liquido se desplazo hasta quedar suspendida, flotando sobre la palma de su mano derecha, el moreno veía anonadado la pequeña esfera, ¡Lo había descubierto!

Con cuidado devolvió la esfera de agua al arroyo y se levanto, Harry cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que lo rodeaba, específicamente sintiendo el viento soplar, pensó en un remolino, y quiso que apareciera frente a él, abrió los ojos lentamente comprobando que había funcionado, un pequeño remolino se mostraba frente a él estático, alzo su mano y la movió levemente hacia la derecha, el remolino se desplazo hacia el lugar indicado, izquierda, de nuevo se movió al compas de sus señalamientos.

- Puedo… puedo controlar el aire y el agua.- susurro, incrédulamente, eso era sorprendente.- Necesito decírselo a mi padrino Remus.- sonrió y regreso a su casa corriendo.

Tan feliz y concentrado estaba por su descubrimiento que no oyó los comunes insultos de su hermano cuando paso junto a él, Harry solo se limito a dirigirse a su cuarto, Su padrino desayunaría mañana con ellos, así que solo tenía que esperarlo, ¡pero estaba ansioso por contárselo!, el moreno solo esperaba que el mañana llegara pronto.

**********:::::::*********

-A la mañana siguiente-

Harry se levanto temprano, bajo a la cocina donde vio a su madre preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos Días.- saludo, pero no recibió respuesta, ya estaba acostumbrado, se sentó en la mesa viendo a su madre quien pasaba de él olímpicamente, pero si hubiera prestado más atención, se habría percatado de la extraña opacidad en los ojos de su madre.

Su padre y Cris aun seguían durmiendo, era la costumbre de ambos dormir hasta que no pudieran más.

Minutos después Harry escucho el timbre de la puerta de entrada y corrió emocionado para abrir, allí se encontró con un sonriente Remus Lupin.- Buenos Días Harry.- saludo el mayor entrando a la casa.

- Padrino ¿podemos hablar en mi cuarto?.- pregunto Harry tímidamente

- Claro.- respondió Remus algo intrigado.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Harry pasando por alto a Lily en la cocina, después de todo la pelirroja ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada del merodeador. Se sentaron, Harry en el borde de su cama y Remus en una silla delante de este.

- ¿Y bien?.- inquirió Lupin.

- No sé bien cómo explicarte esto.- comenzó Harry debatiéndose entre el nerviosismo y la emoción.- creo que mejor te lo muestro.- decidió después de unos segundos pensándolo, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana para abrirla ante la mirada de Remus que demostraba curiosidad.

Harry dejo pasar el golpe de viento, lo sintió en su piel y sonrió levemente, el viento siempre lo tranquilizaba, levanto su mano e hizo que el aire lo obedeciera dirigiéndolo a su voluntad, la ráfaga viajo por toda la habitación ante la sorprendida mirada de Remus, que sintió como de vez en cuando el soplo le levantaba el cabello y lo despeinaba, ocasiones que causaban la risa de Harry.

- ¿Cómo…?.- intento preguntar aun sorprendido, pero Harry no lo dejo seguir pues continuo con su demostración, en esta ocasión con otro elemento; el moreno dirigió su mano derecha hacia un vaso con agua, que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, con un leve movimiento el vital liquido salió del vaso y quedo suspendido sobre este, Remus tenía la boca abierta y ni cuenta se había dado, con un movimiento de muñeca por parte de Harry el agua se alargo hasta convertirse en un látigo, el niño hizo que el agua flotara alrededor de su padrino, que en esos momentos tenía una muy graciosa expresión, Harry acabo con la demostración devolviendo el agua al vaso, donde quedo como su no hubiera sucedido nada.- … .- Remus estaba anonadado.- Increíble.- declaro cuando pudo encontrar su propia voz escondida en algún recóndito lugar de su asombro.- Harry ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

- Para serte sincero, no lo sé.- confeso el chico.- el día de mi cumpleaños me sucedió algo extraño….- y así comenzó a contarle a su padrino lo sucedido con el remolino y como poco tiempo después había descubierto que era él el que podía controlar el aire y el agua.- … no sé porque puedo hacerlo pero… ¡es genial!.- exclamo emocionado, Remus sonrió.- Aunque me pregunto si también sucedería lo mismo con el fuego y la tierra, seria magnifico poder jugar con estos.- seguía Harry con su discurso

- Probablemente sea posible.- opino Remus.- Eres un niño bastante especial Harry.- dijo revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello del niño.- y estoy seguro de que serás un mago muy poderoso algún día.- confeso.

Harry se sentía más aliviado al haberle contado a su padrino lo que le había pasado y que este no lo tomara por un fenómeno, sonrió, ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse, a parte de los libros, se concentraría en conocer y controlar sus elementos.

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

OK, antes que nada voy a aclarar que **soy nueva en esta página y, por lo tanto, no he leído ningún fic en esta…**

La verdad no se dé que trate el fic titulado "invisible", por lo que no puedo compararlo con el mío.

Mi historia llevo escribiéndola casi un año, solo que no me había animado a publicarla, porque solo conocía una página para publicar fics (claro no es esta) y esa pagina no me gusto, hace poco encontré esta página y decidí intentarlo aquí…

Voy a serles sincera, la verdad es que si me moleste…, sé que no fueron sus intenciones, pero sentí que me acusaron de plagio… Así que les aclaro, que si la autora del otro fic (que por cierto no voy a leer porque no quiero que influya en el desarrollo del mío) me reclama, tendré que borrar este, la verdad es que ella tiene derecho de antigüedad en esta página…

Bueno, pasando eso, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus preciosos comentarios, enserio me sorprendió y alegro enormemente cuando (después de mi tediosa semana exámenes) me encontré con que mi historia ya tenía 15 reviews, eso me da a entender que les gusto, y eso me anima a seguir…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…

Muchas gracias a ingridsilla, susigabi, Elestir (por cierto Elestir, el comportamiento de James y Lily tiene una justificación, pero eso se verá más adelante, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa muajajaja), Princesa Vampirica, Loquin, Lizbeth, Alby01, jaz, ross snape, Vladislav, MoonyKuchiki, andrea y kisa kuchiky (por cierto, lo anterior responde tu pregunta, soy alguien más y no, no me arte de esperar la conti de invisible porque no conozco el fic…)… en serio, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Por cierto, yo carezco de internet, por lo que los capítulos los subo desde un ciber, así que solo lo hago cuando tengo dinero para pagar la hora, como en este momento, así que espero me tengan paciencia, ya que no se cuando podre actualizar, lo que si espero es que sea pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel o idioma hada, etc….

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**********::::::*********

Con ahora 10 años, Harry Potter no era un niño normal, después de todo, sus padres eran magos, pero eso no lo hacía anormal, no al menos en el mundo mágico. No, lo que hacía que Harry no se considerara un niño normal era que tenía unos asombrosos poderes, como el hecho de que podía controlar los cuatro elementos.

A los seis años había descubierto su dominio sobre el aire y el agua, y un año después se sorprendió cuando, sin querer, incendio un espantoso sombrero que sus padres (bajo las absurdas peticiones de su hermano) le estaban obligando a usar, después de eso supo que podía crear y controlar el fuego a su antojo, bueno, no tan a su antojo, después el todo el fuego era un poco incontrolable; unas semanas más tarde llego el turno de la Tierra, Harry descubrió que movía grandes rocas y hacia que del suelo salieran diversas formas con solo mover sus manos y desearlo. Esas habilidades habían sido una gran sorpresa para el niño, después de todo su hermano siempre lo tachaba de inútil y sus padres lo apoyaban, incluso había llegado a pensar que era verdad, pero gracias a su padrino Remus y a esas magnificas habilidades se había dado cuenta de que él no era ningún inútil.

Harry también se consideraba extraño porque a comparación de los otros niños de su edad, que disfrutaban de jugar y hacer travesuras, a él le encantaba leer, en ese momento leía tranquilamente un pequeño libro titulado _La felicidad del Felix_, era una lectura interesante, contaba como había sido creada la poción Felix Felicis, la manera de prepararla, sus virtudes y los efectos secundarios que esta ocasionaba.

- 'Su consumo excesivo produce atolondramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza' mmm, interesante.- murmuro y se dispuso a leer los ingredientes que necesitaba la poción, de vez en cuando consultaba algo en un diccionario de pociones y hacia algunas anotaciones en un desgastado cuaderno, ese artículo seria oro puro para los maestros en la elaboración de pociones ¿Por qué?, pues simple y sencillamente porque en él habían descripciones y explicaciones exactas de muchas pociones, además de mejoras en algunas como la Poción multijugos y la creación de algunas otras, claro que todo esto solo era empíricamente, Harry no podía trabajar con sus experimentos en su casa pues no tenia los materiales necesarios, por eso estaba ansioso por entrar a Hogwarts y para eso solo faltaba un año.- 'consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente toxica' creo que esto se debe al jugo de sopóforo ¿con que se podría arreglar?.- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras ponía la pluma sobre su boca y meditaba.

La suave brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, Harry se había acostumbrado a dejar pasar el suave viento que siempre lo tranquilizaba, de repente el moreno escucho un suave quejido que provenía de su cama, la cual estaba junto a la ventana, volteo para descubrir la causa del sonido, pero no encontró nada, se alzo de hombros pensando que posiblemente solo había sido su imaginación, volvió a su labor, pero volvió a escuchar un ruido, ahora era un pequeño zumbido, trato de no prestarle atención pensando que solo era un insecto o algo parecido.

- /_Que bueno que la ventana estaba abierta y había una cama cerca/_.- Harry escucho que una voz femenina y algo aniñada decía eso, se volteo de nuevo y se dirigió a su cama, comenzó a buscar siguiendo el ruido del zumbido hasta que la vio, un diminuto ser que parecía una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, con un bonito vestidito blanco adornado con diminutas flores de colores, pero lo que más resaltaba a ese ser eran dos esplendorosas alas azules con destellos amarillos, Harry había leído acerca de ellas, pero nunca visto una ¡Un hada!.- /_Oh no, ya me han visto/_.- dijo desesperada el Hada y miro a todos lados buscando un lugar para huir.

- /_No tengas miedo, no te hare nada/_.- intento tranquilizarla Harry, pero se desconcertó un poco cuando el Hada lo miro con sorpresa y curiosidad.

- _/¿Puedes entenderme?/_.- pregunto

- _/Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?/_.- pregunto confundido, pero antes de que el Hada pudiera responderle tocaron la puerta, y por esta entro Remus.

- Hola Harry.- saludo alegre el licántropo pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la diminuta criatura volando cerca de su ahijado.

- ¡Hola Padrino¡.- exclamo el niño feliz, Remus escucho como el diminuto ser abría la boca y de esta salía algo ininteligible pues se escuchaba como un "wapblatacnac" o algo así.- _/es mi padrino/_.- respondió Harry cuando el Hada le pregunto quién era la persona que acababa de entrar; eso sorprendió a Remus, después de todo ¡su ahijado le respondía a la criatura de la misma forma!, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer debido a la sorpresa.

- H… Harry.- llamo Remus algo nervioso pidiendo la atención de su ahijado, este lo miro.- ¿puedes entenderle?.- pregunto y Harry frunció el seño confundido

- Claro que puedo, pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?, hace un rato ella.- dijo señalando al hada.- me pregunto lo mismo.

- Harry ella es un hada.- dijo Remus como si eso lo explicara, pero al ver la (todavía más grande) confusión de su ahijado agrego.- se supone que nosotros no podemos entenderlas y tampoco ellas a nosotros.- explico, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido

- _/¿es verdad?/_.- le pregunto al Hada, ella le miro confundida.- /_¿es verdad que no puedes entenderlo…?/_.- señalo a Remus.- _/¿… y se supone que él tampoco puede entenderte?/_.- el Hada asintió.- Pero ¿Por qué yo puedo entenderla y ella a mi?.- le pregunto al mayor.

- No tengo la menor idea.- respondió Remus.

De repente el Hada voló hasta quedar frente a la cara de Harry, lo tomo con sus manitas de las mejillas y lo miro concienzudamente a los ojos; estuvieron así un rato hasta que el Hada descubrió algo que hizo que su rostro mostrara sorpresa, soltó al niño rápidamente y bajo al suelo arrodillándose y comenzando a hacer reverencias.- _/disculpe mi insolencia, oh alteza, ¡Al fin lo hemos encontrado!, ¡Al fin lo hemos encontrado!/_.- decía una y otra vez inclinada en señal de obediencia y sumisión delante de un atónito Harry.

- ¿eh…?.- murmuro Harry y miro a su padrino, quien también estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de ese ser.- _/Levántate por favor/_.- pidió algo abochornado por cómo estaba actuando el místico ser.- _/¿Cuál es tu nombre?/_.- pregunto mientras se inclinaba y recogía al diminuto ser del suelo con una mano

- _/Me llamo Asarai, alteza, soy un hada verde de viento/_.- se presento ella con otra reverencia desde la palma de la mano del moreno.

- /_bueno Asarai… ¿Por qué me dices alteza?/_.- pregunto desconcertado Harry

- _/¿no le gusta?/_.- cuestiono preocupada.- _/¿prefiere majestad, excelencia, príncipe, su altísima…?/_

- /_¡No!/_.- la corto algo incomodo por esos sobrenombres.- _/solo dime Harry ¿sí?/_.- pidió

Asarai abrió los ojos con horror ante la sola idea de llamar al moreno tan informalmente, sin embargo aun así asintió.

- Harry ¿Qué pasa?.- intervino Remus, pues hasta ahora no había entendido absolutamente nada de la conversación entre su ahijado y el hada.

- Ah, es verdad.- exclamo el de ojos esmeraldas recordando que su padrino no entendía el lenguaje de Asarai.- Es que Asarai…, es su nombre.- aclaro al ver la cara de confusión del mayor, este asintió dando a entender que comprendió.- bueno, Asarai se ha soltado haciéndome reverencias y diciéndome Alteza, me hace sentir un poco incomodo la verdad.- confeso el moreno, Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miro al hada, esta veía con ojos esperanzados a su ahijado.- _/¿Por qué me dices alteza?/_.- insistió Harry con su pregunta al hada.

- _/Porque es usted/_.- contesto simplemente como si eso aclarara todo, Harry suspiro

- _/Creo que estas confundida, y no soy ningún príncipe, ni rey, ni nadie relacionado con la realeza/_.- dijo el moreno tratando de que el hada entrara en razón

- /_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!/_.- exclamo Asarai.- _/usted es el que hemos estado esperando, el gran Fénix Sagrado, estoy segura/_.- insistió

- ¿Fénix Sagrado?.- dijo confuso Harry, y Remus se exalto al oírlo decir ese apodo

- ¿Qué es eso de Fénix Sagrado Harry?.- pregunto el licántropo un poco temeroso

- No sé, Asarai dice que yo soy a quien han estado esperando, un tal Fénix Sagrado.- respondió el moreno y Remus sintió una piedra en el estomago.

'Fénix Sagrado', 'Fénix Sagrado', 'Fénix Sagrado', esas dos palabras se repetían constantemente en sus pensamientos, _"la profecía"_.- pensó Remus y todo cayó en su lugar, Harry era demasiado listo y despierto para su edad, comprendía temas complejos y era sumamente poderoso al grado de controlar los elementos, ahora un hada lo había llamado Fénix Sagrado, si eso no significaba que su ahijado era el niño de la profecía se cortaba una mano.

Ahora lo entendía todo, seguramente las enfermeras se equivocaron en mostrar a quien nació primero, Harry era el mellizo mayor, ese error había ocasionado que su ahijado fuera ignorado todos esos años por sus padres, pero no diría nada, James y Lily necesitaban recapacitar sobre su comportamiento ellos solos; tampoco le diría nada a Dumbledore después de todo Remus no era tonto, sabía muy bien lo que el director de Hogwarts quería, y eso era controlar a Cris pensando que este seria poderoso, y no permitiría que Dumbledore manipulara a Harry, o se dejaba de llamar Remus J. Lupin.

Harry se paso el resto de la tarde platicando animadamente con Asarai (intentando olvidar todo ese asunto de alteza, no se sentía muy cómodo con eso), quien ya había perdido el recato y lo trataba como un viejo conocido; el hada resulto ser bastante graciosa, según la opinión del moreno, y es que podía llegar a ser bastante infantil, se quejaba constantemente de que aun no podía controlar las ráfagas fuertes de viento y le explico al niño que ese fue el motivo por el que se estrello en su habitación.

Remus veía curioso y feliz la interacción entre su ahijado y el hada, hasta ahora Harry no había platicado con nadie excepto él, es por eso que había estado bastante preocupado de la futura vida social del niño, pero ahora veía que Harry tenía facilidad para relacionarse con otros.

Al final del día Asarai se despidió de Harry con una pequeña reverencia, al parecer había recobrado su modestia, y quedaron de verse después.

**********:::::::*********

Harry se encontraba en el claro, en ese momento practicaba su control sobre el fuego, el elemento (en definitiva) era el más difícil de controlar al ser inestable y, como Harry solía describirlo, sumamente caprichoso, y es que el niño pensaba en el fuego como algo vivo.

El oji-esmeralda estaba sentada sobre el mullido césped con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, tenía los ojos cerrados y el seño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración. Unas brillantes llamas bailaban a su alrededor, Harry podía sentirlas, podía percibir donde estaba cada una, ya había superado la prueba de crearlas, ahora tenía que controlarlas.

Primero hizo que las llamas giraran alrededor de él, estas obedeciendo comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor lentamente, después intento controlar una por una mientras estaban en movimiento, parecía que estaba funcionando, pero en uno de los intentos se concentro demasiado y perdió el control de una, la llama salió disparada hacia adelante y Harry abrió los ojos para ver si no había quemado nada, cabe mencionar que se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que vio.

Tres imponentes figuras se encontraban frente a él, parecían humanos, pero Harry estaba seguro que no lo eran pues sus cabellos estaban (literalmente) formados de fuego y sus ojos eran una combinación entre rojo y naranja bastante llamativa. Fuera de eso, los tres seres se parecían, pero a la vez se diferenciaban, el de en medio era el más alto de los tres, era de tez bronceada y el fuego que formaba su cabello caía largo hasta si cintura. El de la derecha era el más pequeño de los tres, de facciones finas y piel de un tono pálido, su ardiente cabello caía de manera grácil por sus hombros. El de la izquierda era el más fornido de los tres, en su piel apiñonada se marcaban fuertes músculos mientras su fuerte apariencia era remarcada el fuego que formaba su cabello, corto y revuelto.

Harry miro estático a esos tres seres frente a él, a la vez que esos seres lo evaluaban con la mirada, el niño se percato de que la llama que se había salido de control estaba flotando tranquilamente en la mano del más alto.

- _/Saludos pequeño príncipe/_.- hablo el ser más alto, tenía una voz tranquila que reflejaba sabiduría, Harry lo miro con su innata curiosidad.-_ /permítame presentarme soy Irel, y estos son mis hermanos menores Ireltxo…/_.- señalo al de la izquierda.- _/… e Iraltxo/_.- señalo al de la derecha.- _/somos genios de fuego/_.- termino de presentarse Irel, Harry los miro evaluativamente, esos seres le habían hablado respetuosamente, pero no le habían reverenciado ni nada, eso era un gran alivio para el niño.

- _/¿genios de fuego?/_.- pregunto, nunca había oído hablar de esas criaturas.

- _/Veo que puede entendernos…, justo como lo esperaba de usted/_.- aprobó Ireltxo con una voz suave y reconfortante, tan suave que pareció que hablaba más para sí mismo que para el niño.

- _/Los genios de fuego somos seres mágicos con la capacidad de controlar el elemento fuego a nuestro gusto/_.- explico Irel, respondiendo la pregunta de Harry

- _/Waou…, nunca había oído hablar de ustedes…/_.- Harry se levanto y se acerco lentamente a los tres hermanos.- _/Yo soy Harry, gusto en conocerlos/_.- se presento, los genios inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento

- _/Veo que tiene problemas con nuestro elemento/_.- intervino risueñamente Iraltxo, aunque era el que tenía el aspecto más intimidante de los tres, se veía que era de carácter alegre y vivaz

- _/si…/_.- suspiro el niño.- _/el fuego es muy caprichoso, no le gusta ser limitado, y eso es un problema porque si se sale de control puede hacer bastante daño/_.- confeso el oji-esmeralda calmadamente

- _/Oh… ¡Nosotros podríamos ayudarte!/_.- exclamo entusiasmado Iraltxo, Harry lo miro algo sorprendido, primero porque ese ser estaba emocionado de ayudarle, aun cuando no lo conocían, y segundo porque le habían hablado de tu ¡al fin! Le habían tuteado, el niño le regalo una tímida sonrisa al más fornido de los tres hermanos.

- _/Disculpe la mala conducta de mi hermano menor/_.- dijo Ireltxo algo abochornado y lanzándole miradas fulminantes a su hermano.

- _/No hay problema/_.- intervino Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- _/y me encantaría contar con su ayuda/_.- dijo formalmente, aunque en el interior se sentía feliz.

Así los genios de fuego se encontraban con Harry cada tercer día y le enseñaban como dominar al fuego más fácilmente, las clases resultaron sumamente divertidas y más con Iraltxo cerca, pues el grandulón tendía a hacerle bromas a sus hermanos, para molestia de estos y diversión de Harry.

Harry se sentía alegre, entre las pláticas con Asarai y sus sesiones con los tres hermanos de fuego, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que estaba haciendo amigos, aunque algo extraños, todos ellos junto con su padrino Remus, tenían un lugar especial en su corazón.

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, después de mandar un tedioso trabajo escolar a un amargado profesor (con eso de que ahora la tecnología avanza, ya los maestros no quieren trabajos impresos, sino que se los mandemos por e-mail…, que lata la verdad), lo bueno del asunto es que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad para subir el siguiente capítulo….

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí, porque puse todo mi esfuerzo en él…

Muy bien, en este capítulo se puede ver que Harry no es el niño perfecto, obviamente hay cosas que le resultaran difíciles de hacer, está el claro ejemplo del control sobre el fuego, y es que este elemento en particular es sumamente difícil. A mi opinión los elementos que más se identifican con Harry son el fuego y el viento, por eso no se sorprendan si utiliza más estos, ya se vio que el fuego es un poco difícil, sin embargo para mí el viento (que por cierto es el elemento que representa mi signo zodiacal) es suave, tranquilo, dócil y relajante, es por eso que Harry no tendrá ninguna dificultad con él.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, gracias Eleone dark01, Lizbeth (por cierto no hay problema, asunto olvidado ^_^), susigabi, JessyPotter, .07 (no te preocupes que si continuare), Clauditaw Asakura Potter, Vladislav, MaraiaBeth, kisa kuchiky (no guardo rencores y me alegra enormemente que sigas mi historia, espero no te defraude), Foster000, Nights, Karlyzhaa, ross snape, Princesa Vampirica, erias velam, Loquin….

Machísimas gracias a todo por su apoyo….

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos… ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel o idioma hada, etc….

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**********:::::::*********

Harry estaba en su habitación esperando la acostumbrada visita de su padrino que de seguro quería festejarle sus 11 años de vida; sí, era 31 de Julio su cumpleaños.

Como siempre sus padres le festejaban solo a Cris, ese día habían salido al Callejón Diagon para comprarle a su hermano lo que pidiera, es por esa razón que en esos momentos se encontraba solo en la casa. El de ojos esmeraldas leía tranquilamente cuando un par de lechuzas entraron por su ventana sobresaltándolo, los animales se posaron frente a él peleándose por ser los primeros en entregar su encargo. Harry, después de salir de su asombro, tomo ambas cartas y le dio las gracias a las lechuzas, quienes ularon y salieron volando por la ventana, el oji-esmeralda vio ambas cartas, una tenía el escudo de Hogwarts, cosa que lo emociono mucho, abrió esa primero, la carta contenía dos pergaminos, en uno la lista del material y los libros que necesitaría, y el otro era una carta invitándolo a asistir el 1 de Septiembre, se sintió sumamente feliz, ¡Iría a Hogwarts!.

Después se dispuso a abrir la segunda carta, tenía un sello extraño.

_Sr. Harry Potter_

_Le informo que al cumplir los 11 años, está facultado para acceder a su herencia, el testamento será leído en las instalaciones de la oficina del presidente de Gringotts, es por ello que pedimos su presencia en cuanto le sea posible asistir._

_Muy Cordialmente_

_Presidente de Gringotts_

Harry miro extrañado la carta, ¿herencia?, que el supiera no tenía a nadie que le pudiera haber heredado algo, inmediatamente pensó en su padrino, pero su padrino estaba bien ¿verdad?..., bueno hacia una semana que no lo veía, pero podía haberle pasado nada, él le había prometido venir a verlo en su cumpleaños…, pasaban los minutos y comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Por qué su padrino aun no había llegado?, ¿y si en verdad le había pasado algo?, el niño sacudió su cabeza, no podía haberle pasado nada, tenía que dejar de ser pesimista…

Después de unos minutos más Harry ya estaba decidido a salir de la casa en busca de Remus cuando el timbre de la puerta de entrada se escucho, Harry no supo cómo pero en unos pocos segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su padrino, que le regalaba una gran sonrisa. El niño no lo pensó más y se lanzo a abrazar al licántropo, ante la sorpresa de este, y es que en verdad Harry había estado asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto un confundido Remus, mientras entraba a la sala soportando el peso de Harry (que tampoco es que el niño pesara mucho), quien no lo quería soltar, sin decir una sola palabra le enseño la carta de Gringotts y el mayor comenzó a leerla.- Esto es extraño.- opino cuando acabo de leerla.- ¿Quién pudo haberte dejado herencia?.- se pregunto más a si mismo que al niño, pero sintió como Harry lo apretaba con más fuerza.- ¿Pensaste que había sido yo?.- el niño asintió contra su pecho.- Harry…

- Lo siento.- el de ojos esmeraldas no lo dejo continuar.- intente ser positivo, pensar que estabas bien, pero me gano la ansiedad…, estaba preocupado.- decía con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.- Te quiero mucho padrino, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara.- lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza, Remus le sonrió con ternura a su ahijado.

- No me pasara nada, Harry…- tomo el mentón del niño delicadamente obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.- … no te dejare solo ¿me crees?.-. Harry asintió y le regalo a su padrino una sincera y deslumbrante sonrisa.- Bueno pues…, ¡feliz cumpleaños!.- dijo y le dio un paquete con envoltura plateada brillante.

Harry abrió su regalo con cuidado, como siempre lo hacía, y descubrió que era un libro titulado _El extraño arte de la animagia_.- Es genial Padrino, ¡Gracias!.- exclamo el niño.

- Que bueno que te guste.- dijo Remus despeinando más, el de por sí, alborotado cabello de su ahijado.- Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Gringotts para ver el porqué se esta carta?.- Harry lo miro y asintió, para después acordarse de su otra misiva.

- Es verdad.- el niño busco en su bolsillo y saco el pergamino.- también he recibido esto.- se lo entrego a su padrino con una gran sonrisa, el hombre leyó la carta y sonrió con orgullo.

- Felicidades.- abrazo al niño.- primero contestaremos la carta y después iremos al callejón Diagon, así aprovechamos, y vemos lo de esta supuesta herencia y compramos tus materiales.- sugirió Remus y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

**********:::::::*********

Era la primera vez que Harry visitaba el Callejón Diagon y lo único que podía decir es que ¡le encanto!, todas las tiendas mágicas, los magos ir y venir, el niño volteaba su cabeza constantemente para poder apreciar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Llegamos.- anuncio Remus y Harry pudo ver que se encontraban frente a un edificio blanco como la nieve con puertas de bronce pulido.- Buenas Tardes.- saludo el mayor a un goblin, este levanto la cabeza y los miro detenidamente, primero a Remus y después a Harry, cuando vio al niño sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, Remus no se percato de esto y prosiguió.- Hemos venido por esto.- y le entrego la carta, el goblin la leyó detalladamente, al terminar volvió a ver al niño, Harry le devolvió la mirada.

- … Síganme por favor.- pidió amablemente después de unos momentos, Remus se extraño, después de todo no era normal que los duendes actuaran así, la criatura los condujo a una oficina muy lujosa.- Adelante.- los hizo pasar inclinando la cabeza levemente frente a Harry, el niño lo miro curioso pero no comento nada.

- Gracias.- le respondió Harry al goblin, y podría jurar que vio como este le sonreía. El niño sacudió su cabeza, seguramente había sido su imaginación.

El lugar al que entraron era digno del presidente del Banco de los Magos, tras un gran escritorio, que se veía sumamente caro, se encontraba un goblin con apariencia refinada.

- Bienvenidos…, adelante Sr. Potter.- saludo respetuosamente el goblin observando a Harry.- Bien, lo hemos estado esperando soy Ganzir, presidente de Gringotts, ¿y usted es?.- se dirigió a Remus.

- Remus Lupin, padrino de Harry.- respondió simplemente, el goblin asintió y los invito a sentarse.

- Comenzaremos con la lectura del testamento de Myrddin Emryes.- ante el nombre hubo diferentes reacciones, Harry y Remus sintieron confusión pues no sabían quién era esa persona, y el goblin solo mostro cierta añoranza en sus ojos.- **'Yo Myrddin Emryes dejo a mi legítimo y único heredero, Harry Potter, todas mis pertenencias, las cuales se estipulan a continuación'**.- leyó el goblin.- Las posesiones son: Bóveda principal número 1 en Gringotts, es una de las más antiguas.- aclaró.- bóvedas 11, 19, 25 y 34; y una casa en Hogsmeade.- Harry estaba sorprendido, le habían dejado varias bóvedas y una casa después de todo, y ni siquiera conocía a esa persona.- también hay una carta para usted.- Ganzir le entrego la misiva al niño, quien la tomo y comenzó a leerla junto con su padrino.

_Hola mi querido Heredero._

_Te estarás preguntando quien soy y por qué te deje mis posesiones ¿verdad?..._

_Déjame presentarme soy Myrddin Emryes, mejor conocido como Merlín, sé que esto debe ser muy precipitado para ti, pero no te preocupes, si aun después de leer esta carta tienes dudas, estas te las aclararan más adelante y si no es así, tengo mi diario en la bóveda numero 1, al leerlo podrás comprender muchas cosas._

_He de decirte que no soy alguien común y corriente, ni siquiera soy humano, soy un dios, en realidad el rey de los dioses, estas palabras las he escrito justo antes de mi muerte a manos de Caos. Te preguntaras ¿Quién es caos?, bien, Caos es un ser maligno formado por el odio y resentimiento de los humanos en una guerra se suscito hace mucho tiempo; he logrado despojar a Caos de su cuerpo, fuerza y memoria, pero estoy seguro que buscara la manera de regresar y atormentar al mundo de nuevo, y no solo eso, sino también intentara destruir para siempre mi alma… y esta reside en ti…_

_No quiero que te asustes mi niño, pero tú eres mi reencarnación, y por lo tanto, un dios y el heredero legitimo al trono de Atlis (el reino de los dioses)._

_Serás conocido como el Fénix Sagrado, yo mismo te puse ese nombre antes de morir, se que serás muy poderoso, incluso más que yo._

_No es mi deseo poner esta pesada carga sobre tus hombros, pero eres la única esperanza, sin un rey, la estabilidad de mi querida Atlis se perderá y la vida de los dioses y muchas criaturas mágicas estarán en peligro, es por eso que te pido, tomes el lugar que te corresponde como Rey de los Dioses._

_Confió en ti, y te deseo lo mejor para que puedas superar todos los obstáculos que se te presenten más adelante._

_Te he visto antes de morir, eres un ser puro y sin malicia, eres poderoso, pero sobre todo eres noble, eres mi digno heredero, y eres digno de llevar mi alma, se tu mismo y apóyate en tus guardianes, estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestos a ayudarte en todo lo que puedan, incluso a arriesgar su vida por ti._

_Cuento contigo Mi querido Fénix Sagrado._

Al terminar de leer Harry estaba mudo, ¿él un dios?, ¿él poderoso?, ¡¿ÉL REY?, volteo a ver a su padrino, quien lo estaba observando con la boca y ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa. El niño intento calmarse y pensar, en la carta le decía que si tenía dudas (y vaya que tenía muchas), estas serian aclaradas después, pero ¿Quién se las aclararía?, miro al goblin.

- ¿Usted sabe quién puede responderme algunas preguntas?.- preguntó Harry cuando pudo recuperar la voz.

- Por supuesto, en cuanto firme aquí.- dijo dándole un pergamino.- aparecerán las personas que le aclararan cualquier duda que tenga, además es necesario su firma para que las posesiones pacen a su nombre.- aclaró el goblin, Harry firmo y Ganzir le entrego un anillo.- como usted tiene diversas cámaras se le da este anillo, solo con mostrarlo podrá retirar dinero de cualquiera de sus bóvedas.- explico y Harry asintió en señal de entendimiento.- muy bien, creo que es hora de llamarlos.

El goblin se acerco a una caja fuerte y de esta saco una pequeña caja de madera tallada, Harry pudo ver como Ganzir abría la caja y susurraba algunas indicaciones, tan bajas que el niño no pudo comprender lo que decía, después de unos minutos del interior de la caja se pudo percibir un destello de luz.- no deben tardar.- anuncio el goblin, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio para dar espacio a la futura conversación que se llevaría a cabo allí.

Y efectivamente, no tardaron en aparecer dos personas frente a ellos, algo extrañas cabe decir, eran una mujer y un hombre, la mujer tenía cabellos color lila y ojos azul profundo iba vestida con un simple vestido blanco suelto que hacia resaltar la nívea piel; el hombre tenía el cabello entre gris y verde agua, un color bastante singular cabe decir, largo hasta media espalda y extraños ojos violeta, vestía un pantalón blanco de tela y una camisa manga larga suelta, sus zapatos eran sencillos de tela. Ambos, el hombre y la mujer, estaban hincados sobre una rodilla, con el puño derecho cerrado sobre su pecho superior izquierdo, justo donde está el corazón, y la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto, el niño y su padrino estaban anonadados por el comportamiento de aquellas personas.

- ¿Quiénes son?.- pregunto Harry a los dos extraños

- Yo soy Atena, diosa de la sabiduría y el es Demeter, dios de la curación.- dijo la mujer de ojos azules.- es un placer conocerlo su Alteza.

- Nosotros dos seremos sus guardianes a partir de ahora.- agrego Demeter

- Gusto en conocerlos.- dijo Harry.- pero por favor levántense, no es necesario que sean tan formales.- agrego azorado por la actitud de los dioses, y ambos hicieron lo que el niño les dijo y se levantaron.- Hola Soy Harry.- saludo cuando pudo mirarlos a los ojos.- el es mi padrino Remus Lupin.- señalo al hombre a su lado, quien solo alzo una mano en señal de saludo.

- Al fin lo conocemos Alteza, lo hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, no sabe la alegría que nos da estar ante su presencia.- decía Atena emocionada.- ¿es usted el protector de su majestad?.- pregunto la diosa a Remus, este se extraño

- ¿protector?.- cuestiono confundido

- Si, aquel que es asignado para estar al pendiente de sus necesidades y evita que cualquier tipo de peligro lo rodee.- explico

- Extraoficialmente podría llamarme su protector.- dijo Remus algo divertido por la formalidad que utilizaba la diosa.- pero lo hago porque Harry es un niño muy especial y siento mucho cariño hacia él.- aclaro, y Harry lo miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- En nombre de los habitantes de Atlis le agradecemos los cuidados que le ha dado a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey, Sir. Lupin.- Remus parpadeo sorprendido por el termino Sir.

- He de suponer que su Alteza tendrá algunas preguntas ¿verdad?.- pregunto Demeter

- Eh, sí, las tengo.- afirmó.- pero les pido que por favor me llamen solo Harry y tutéenme, ¿sí?.- pidió poniendo una expresión con la que cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies.

- Si es lo que quiere, le llamare príncipe Harry.- accedió Atena mirando al niño con cariño, no supo porque, pero con solo verlo le tomo un gran cariño y aprecio, Harry solo suspiro resignado.

- bueno… primero que nada, en una carta que me envió Myrddin Emryes.- el niño pudo ver las expresiones de tristeza en las caras de los dioses, parecía ser que querían mucho al anterior rey.- me dijo que es necesario que Atlis tenga un rey, porque sino la vida tanto de los dioses como de muchas criaturas mágicas estarían en peligro, ¿Por qué?

- Porque Atlis se alimenta de la energía del rey, solo él legítimo gobernador puede mantener la estabilidad del reino de los dioses.- explico Demeter

- Cuando el rey Myrddin murió, buscamos su alma en todos lados, pero no logramos encontrarla, pasaron los años y nada, todos comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, así que Rasputín, un primo lejano del rey, aprovecho la situación…, Rasputín siempre había deseado el trono de Atlis, así que cuando murió el rey Myrddin, usurpo el trono por la fuerza y hasta ahora ha estado estableciendo su voluntad, obligando a las criaturas y dioses inferiores a pagar absurdos tributos.- decía Atena enojada.- pero Atlis no acepta la energía de Rasputín, es por eso que nuestro querido reino se está deteriorando poco a poco.- Atena tenía una expresión sumamente triste, esto conmovió a Harry.

- Los limites de Atlis han comenzado a padecer las consecuencias, las regiones fronterizas sufren de sequias, enfermedades y plagas, las criaturas mágicas que habitan en esos lugares quisieron buscar refugio cerca del castillo, que es donde todavía no se han podido sentir los efectos negativos, pero Rasputín no se los permitió.- intervino Demeter enojado.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para remediarlo?.- pregunto Harry preocupado, si estaba en sus manos haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Atlis.

Remus miro preocupado a su ahijado, sabía que el niño tenía un gran corazón, pero aun así le inquietaba.

- Es necesario que le coronemos lo más pronto posible.- contesto Demeter feliz de que su príncipe buscara la manera de remediar la situación de Atlis, aun cuando no los conocía.- Para esto tenemos que ir a Atlis

- Pero ¿será que mis padres me den permiso?.- pregunto mirando a su padrino

- No te preocupes Harry.- dijo Remus revolviéndole el cabello.- tengo una idea, déjamelo a mí.- alentó

- Entonces los veremos mañana, solo tiene que llamarnos.- hablo Atena.

- ¿Puede venir mi Padrino Remus conmigo?.- pregunto con aprensión el oji-esmeralda

- Por supuesto que puede venir, después de todo es tu protector.- accedió la diosa, el niño le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.- ahora, es un honor entregarle esto.- dijo Atena extendiendo sus manos hacia Harry, estas resplandecieron un momento y en ellas apareció una especie de báculo, la parte superior del objeto era de plata donde se podía apreciar una extraña piedra (parecía diamante liso y ovalado pero el interior de este era dorado) coronada por cuatro pequeñas esferas de colores rojo, café, verde y azul, el resto del báculo era negro con gravados en espirales dorados y plateados, se veía que esa era una pieza única.

Harry tomo el báculo dubitativo, en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con el objeto sintió un cálido cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.- ¿Qué es?.- pregunto el niño curioso.

- Es el símbolo del rey de Atlis.- explico Atena.- ha estado esperando por usted mucho tiempo, específicamente desde que cambio su forma para adaptarse a sus necesidades.

- ¿a mis necesidades?

- Si, no sé porque haya tomado esa forma, supongo que lo hizo para que pudiera pasar desapercibido entre los humanos, todos los dioses sabemos que los humanos necesitan objetos para canalizar su magia, quiero pensar que su báculo le ayudara a pasar desapercibido.- explico Atena

- ehm…, no creo que yo vaya a pasar muy desapercibido con esto.- dijo Harry.- verán en el mundo mágico se usan varitas, no báculos para canalizar la magia.- explico al ver las caras interrogantes de los dos dioses.- si solo fueras una varita mágica.- susurro mirando el fino objeto en sus manos, después de todo se sentía bien teniéndolo, pero estaba seguro de que llamaría mucho la atención si lo llevaba a todas partes con él.

De repente algo extraño sucedió, el báculo lanzo destellos dorados ocasionando que todos se cubrieran los ojos por la potente luz que despedía, después de unos momentos pudieron ver mejor y se sorprendieron al ver que en lugar de un báculo, Harry tenía una hermosa varita color marfil con la punta dorada, ciertamente era una varita extraña, el niño la agito y de ella salieron chispas blancas.

- Bueno.- sonrió Harry.- creo que esto lo arregla.

- Príncipe.- llamo Atena, Harry le prestó atención.- es hora de despedirnos, cuando nos llame solo tiene que decir nuestros nombres y apareceremos frente a usted, mientras tanto iremos preparando todo para su llegada a Atlis.- Harry asintió.

- Nos vemos mañana.- dijo el niño, ambos dioses hicieron una leve reverencia hacia el de ojos esmeraldas

- Con su permiso nos retiramos mi príncipe.- dijo Demeter y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando los dos dioses se fueron el presidente de Gringotts miro intensamente a Harry, el niño se sintió un poco incomodo por la insistente inspección, pero no desvió su mirada del goblin.

- Usted aun no sabe muchas cosas.- empezó Ganzir con seriedad, se levanto de su silla y camino hasta quedar frente a Harry.- pero a nombre de todos los goblins le reitero el juramento hecho hace mucho tiempo a su majestad Emryes.- ante la estupefacción de Remus y el asombro de Harry, el goblin se arrodillo ante el de ojos esmeraldas en señal de respeto.- nosotros la raza de goblins ponemos nuestras habilidades a disposición de su alteza real Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el fénix sagrado y legitimo heredero al trono de Atlis, esto en caso de que su excelencia decida conformar nuevamente la Alianza Ancestral.- al terminar de decir esto Harry sintió la magia acariciando su piel y sellando el juramento.

Harry no supo porque, pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, se puso de pie y, en un ligero resplandor, su varita volvió a ser báculo y puso la punta de este sobre el hombro Ganzir.- Yo, Harry Potter, legitimo heredero al trono de Atlis, confió en la lealtad de la raza mágica de los goblins y estaré dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda en caso de que vuelva a formar la alianza ancestral.- después de esto el goblin se levanto y regreso a su antigua actitud, una de fría elegancia

- ¡Griphook!.- Harry se sobresalto un poco cuando Ganzir llamo a un goblin.- llévalos a ver sus cámaras.- dicto y Griphook sintió.

- Síganme por favor.- Harry y Remus se despidieron del presidente y siguieron a Griphook.- ¿a qué cámara desean ir?.- pregunto el goblin

- A la Bóveda número 1, por favor.- dijo Harry

Harry y Remus siguieron a Griphook hacia la salida del vestíbulo para poder tomar el carro que los llevaría a su cámara.

Durante el trayecto Remus estuvo pensando, estaba sumamente sorprendido por el descubrimiento de que su ahijado era, mi más ni menos que un dios, y no cualquier dios, era ¡El rey de los dioses!, eso solo confirmaba que Harry era un niño muy especial, pero le preocupaba que el niño tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de gobernar un reino, sin embargo estaba seguro de que lo lograría, después de todo Harry era alguien excepcional, y Remus tomo la firme decisión de que apoyaría siempre a su ahijado.

La Bóveda número 1 se encontraba hasta el fondo del banco, después de todo era una de las más antiguas , cuando llegaron Griphook tomo la mano de Harry que tenía el anillo y la puso en la pared, esta se abrió inmediatamente, el duende (quien se quedo afuera) los hizo pasar a la cámara.

En cuanto Harry, seguido por Remus, entró, la puerta se cerró tras ellos y las luces adentro de la cámara se encendieron.

Harry observo maravillado todo lo que había a su alrededor, la cámara era enorme, y el niño podía apreciar los montones de sickles de plata y montañas de galeones de oro, era increíble, pero eso no era todo, también había piedras preciosas, joyas y obras de arte, le llamo la atención un cuaderno de cuero café que estaba sobre una mesa de madera. Harry se acerco y tomo el cuaderno, en el borde de este se podía ver en letras blancas las iniciales _M.E._ y Harry entendió que ese era el diario al que la carta se refería, con sumo cuidado lo guardo en su bolsillo, ya después tendría tiempo de leerlo.

Después Harry se dispuso a tomar algunos galeones, después de todo tendría que comprarse útiles escolares, y no iba a permitir que su padrino pagara todo, no ahora que tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse sus propias cosas.

- ¿Listo para ir por tu material escolar?.- pregunto Remus, cuando vio que Harry termino de meter algunos galeones en su bolsillo, sorprendiéndose un poco, pues la cantidad no era nada a comparación de todo lo que había en la cámara, cualquiera hubiera sacado muchísimo más.

- Si padrino.- respondió Harry Feliz.

Cuando salieron Griphook aun los esperaba pacientemente, se subieron de nuevo al carro para salir de allí.

Durante el camino Harry solo pensaba que tendría que tener cuidado con su varita, después de todo se veía que era muy fina y de buena calidad y seguramente si su hermano la veía no dudaría en quitársela…

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

¡HOLAAAA!

Eh aquí el capitulo, al fin algunas cosas se aclaran, Harry ya se entero quien es…

¿Cómo le irá en Atlis?... ¿Qué sucederá?... ¿tendrá problemas?...

Muajajaja eso se verá más adelante Muajajaja (sonrisa macabra)

Aun faltan algunos capítulos para que Harry entre a Hogwarts y les tengo una sorpresa en la selección jeje… yo y mis locas ideas….

**Ahora someto una pregunta a votación ¿en qué casa quieren que quede Cristofer Potter?... yo opino que quedaría bien en Hufflepuff o Slytherin (aunque pobres Hufflepuff), pero ustedes dirán….**

En el siguiente capítulo el viaje a Atlis… Harry se encontrara cara a cara con Rasputín Muajajaja ¿Qué pasara?...

Hasta la próxima

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a augusto carrillo, Princesa Vampirica, Vladislav (bueno Vladislav en realidad te llevaras una sorpresita en la casa de Harry jeje, con respecto a Snape, la verdad es que no se amaran mutuamente, pero tampoco se odiaran a muerte, eso no va con la personalidad de mi Harry y conforme a Draco, mmm, le verdad es que no se… ya veremos…), karuu, Alfy-Malfoy, Alby01, harryPeru (para serte sincera no he pensado en una pareja, dejame ver mas adelante, digo Harry todavía tiene 11 años, ¡aun es un niño! ¿verdad?), Gart-Yukiteru, Lizbeth, Clauditaw Asakura Potter, Val, MagicDreamz, yami takeido, Randa1 (este, no pienso abandonar la historia, así que tranquilízate… y gracias por la recomendación de historia, vere cuando tengo tiempo de leerla), Shanon Lils, harrymania 1978, kisa kuchiky, .07, Loquin.

Machísimas gracias a todo por su apoyo….

Dejen muchos reviews, son mi recompensa…

PD: Mi mente está sumamente inspirada y estoy escribiendo otras dos historias.

La primera la llame _"una historia diferente"_, el resumen más o menos va así: El mundo mágico ha vivido 5 años de paz desde que el-niño-que-vivió derroto al señor tenebroso, pero Harry no es feliz, condenado a vivir entre maltratos, golpes e insultos, solo cuando la situación se vuelve critica Albus Dumbledore interviene y se da cuenta de que Harry guarda dentro de sí un gran poder y que tiene que aprender a controlarlo, es por eso que haciéndose pasar por el nieto Albus, Harry entra a Hogwarts a los 6 años, ¿Qué pasara?

La segunda es un poco… mmm… se podría decir que repetitiva, he visto en esta página muchos fics sobre regresos en el tiempo, pero muchos están abandonados y te dejan con una amarga sensación… bueno, mi segunda historia no tiene nombre aun (si tienen alguna idea para el nombre es bienvenida) el resumen es así: A los 19 años Harry es auror y el junto con sus amigos tienen el deber de perseguir y capturar a los Mortifagos que quedaron después de la derrota de Voldemort, pero en un encuentro con un grupo de Mortifagos particularmente grande Harry ve morir frente a sus ojos a sus seres queridos, entre el dolor y la desesperación Harry despierta su poder oculto y sufre una explosión de magia causando su regreso al pasado para intentar remediar todo… pero ¿Cómo lo hará si ahora es un bebe de solo 15 meses?

¿Qué dicen?

¿Las publico?

Bueno, queda a su criterio, solo queda decir que si es así tendrán que tenerme paciencia…

Hasta la próxima…^_^…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel o idioma hada, etc….

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**********::::::*********

- Primero iremos por tus túnicas.- dijo Remus cuando ya estaban fuera de Gringotts camino a los establecimientos del Callejón Diagon.

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para conseguir las túnicas.- ¿Hogwarts?.- pregunto una bruja sonriente y regordeta, Harry asintió.- bien.- dijo y comenzó a tomar las medidas del niño para hacer las túnicas, cuando en eso sonó la campañilla de la entrada anunciando un nuevo cliente.- Bienvenidos, enseguida los atiendo.

- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?.- cuestiono una voz tosca y arrogante, Harry la reconoció como la voz de su hermano mellizo

- Comprando mis túnicas para Hogwarts.- respondió el oji-verde sencillamente

- A ti no te ha llegado la carta.- afirmo petulantemente Cris

- Si me llego.- contradijo Harry.- Aquí esta.- se la dio a sus padres, pues sabía que su hermano se la rompería, James y Lily miraron la carta sorprendidos, después de todo pensaban que Harry no sería aceptado en el colegio, cuando Cris había recibido su carta esa mañana se habían alegrado tanto, que aprovechando que era el cumpleaños del niño salieron de inmediato al Callejón Diagon para comprarle los regalos que quisiera y de paso su material escolar.

- ¿y de donde pensabas sacar el dinero para comprar tus cosas?.- cuestiono James con los ojos entrecerrados

- Como ustedes no estaban en casa, yo le iba a comprar todo.- intervino Remus

- Oh, Remus, no era necesario.- dijo Lily

- Claro que sí, no estoy seguro de cuando ustedes estarían listos para acompañar a Harry por su material.- dijo el hombre lobo seriamente.

- Aquí tienes Lunático, creo que con veinte galeones será suficiente.- dijo James dándole a Remus las monedas, el oji-miel lo miro indignado, los libros eran bastante caros, veinte galeones no alcanzarían ni para la mitad, a menos que James planeara que le comprara a Harry libros de segunda mano (de decía de segunda, serian libros de tercera), lo más probable es que así fuera, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se volteo a Harry para ver cómo le iba con sus túnicas, lo que vio lo enfureció, su ahijado estaba sentado esperando a que terminaran de atender a Cris, después de que este lo quitara y alegara que él era más importante y por lo tanto tenía que ser atendido primero, claro que James y Lily no hicieron nada por evitarlo.

Después de esperar pacientemente alrededor de 20 minutos a que Madame Malkin lograra convencer a Cris de que se quedara quieto, y dejara que si quería hablar lo hiciera pero no se moviera, al fin llego el turno de Harry, el niño se levanto para que le hicieran sus túnicas cuando sus padres se despidieron de Remus, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su otro hijo y salieron para seguir comprando el material escolar de Cris. Madame Malkin estaba algo aturdida por el comportamiento de los Potter, pero no comento nada.

Cuando Harry hubo conseguido sus túnicas escolares, dejaron la tienda para dirigirse Flourish y Blotts, donde Harry se divirtió inspeccionando todos los libros que había allí y aparte de los reglamentarios para primer año, también compro otros como _Mentiras y Verdades de la Magia Elemental, El extraño arte de la Oclumancia y Auras: definición de la personalidad_, en total por todos los libros fueron 75 galeones, era obvio que con lo que le había dado su padre no hubiera alcanzado ni para la mitad.

Al terminar con los libros se dirigieron a la Boticaria para adquirir los ingredientes para pociones, Harry estaba sumamente emocionado con esa parada, después de todo esperaba conseguir algunos ingredientes para experimentar con sus las pociones que quería mejorar y con las nuevas que había inventado.

Cuando llegaron Harry se puso a inspeccionar todos los ingredientes, el dependiente lo miro con curiosidad, después de todo se veía que el niño era de primero, generalmente, todos los de primero se acercaban a él y le pedían los materiales pues no sabían que buscar, pero ese extraño niño de cabellos azabache analizaba cada ingrediente y tomaba los que necesitaba o quería.

Cuando Harry fue al mostrador tenia mas ingredientes de los que necesitaba para el curso, claro que no eran ingredientes caros, después de todo ¿para qué quería él Cuernos de Unicornio a veintiún galeones cada uno si en ninguna de sus pociones los iba a necesitar?, eso sería un desperdicio de dinero inapropiado, que no es que no lo tuviera, pero no iba a derrochar dinero que no era necesario gastar. Pero si necesitaba ingredientes como Raíces de margarita cortada a 10 knuts la cucharada, higo seco pelado a 30 knuts el cuarto y plumas de Jobberknoll a 10 sickles la bolsa para preparar algunas de sus pociones experimentales.

Remus veía con orgullo a su ahijado y como el mismo tomaba los ingredientes que necesitaba y algunos otros que quería, el licántropo vio divertido la estupefacción del boticario cuando Harry llego y puso todo lo que había elegido en el mostrador, pues se había percatando de que el niño, no solo había escogido correctamente los ingredientes que necesitaba para su instrucción académica, sino que también eligió los que mejor conservados estaban, ese conocimiento solo lo tenían expertos en la materia.

Después fueron a conseguir su caldero y bascula para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones, en la tienda se encontraron a Cris y sus padres, el niño estaba haciendo un gran berrinche porque quería un caldero de oro solido, cuando en la lista pedía de peltre, al final James termino comprándole el de oro y uno de peltre para que no hubiera ningún problema. Harry solo negaba con la cabeza, sus padres aun no comprendían que no todo lo caro es lo mejor, y lo peor es que estaban maleducando a su hermano, pero él no intervendría, prefería evitar el salir castigado. Cris y sus padres salieron de la tienda sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, parecían extraños que no se conocían en vez de una familia, Remus los describía como las marionetas de Cris, no supo cuánta razón tenía en realidad.

Harry compro su caldero de Peltre, una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes y un telescopio plegable de cobre.

Ante la petición de Remus, fueron a conseguir algunos utensilios que él necesitaba, así que se desviaron un poco del camino, pero a Harry no le importaba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, además ya habían terminado, después de todo Harry ya tenía una varita y no había necesidad de ir a Ollivanders .

**********::::::*********

Cuando Harry y Remus regresaron de las compras, Lily, James y Cris aun no llegaban, lo que les dijo que todavía estaban en el Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Padrino?.- llamo Harry tímidamente

- ¿sí?

- ¿cómo convencerás a mis padres para que me dejen ir a Atlis?

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso.- contesto alegre Remus.- solo tienes que actuar como si estuvieras triste y te desagradara lo que tienes que hacer.- al ver que su ahijado lo miraba confundido agrego.- solo sígueme la corriente.- le guiño el ojo.

- Bueno.- dijo Harry no muy convencido

Se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y ambos se sumergieron en sus actuaciones.

Cuando Lily y James llegaron a su casa encontraron a Remus y Harry en la sala, el hombre tenía cara de enfado y el niño de tristeza.

- Lunático, regresaron temprano.- saludo James

- Mas bien ustedes tardaron mucho.- dijo Remus.- ¿Qué los demoro tanto?

- Es que Cris quería una escoba y estuvimos viendo los modelos.

- Sabes muy bien que a los de primer año no se les permite tener escoba.- le recordó Remus

- Na… ya veré como convenzo a Dumbledore.- le resto importancia James.- Ahora ¿Qué ha ocurrido, porque te vez molesto?.- pregunto

- ….- lo de la escoba de Cris le había dado una idea a Remus.- Es solo que Harry quería una escoba.- pretendió estar enojado.- yo le dije que no podía, que las reglas del colegio lo impedían y que no alcanzaba el dinero, pero él se pudo necio y comenzó a hacer un escándalo.- oh, como dolía acusar a su ahijado de algo que él no había hecho, pero tenían que seguir su cuartada.

- ¡Niño, ¿pero qué modales son esos?.- grito James enfadado, obviamente no se había percatado de que ese comportamiento era más típico de Cris que de Harry

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto Remus.- se disculpo Lily, Harry tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que su padrino decía eso para ayudarlo, pero se sentía verdaderamente triste

- No te preocupes Lily.- la calmo.- Pero les pido permiso para castigarlo…, me iré a una excursión por dos semanas y quiero llevarlo conmigo para que me cargue mis cosas y busque lo que le pida.- Remus sabía que tenía que actuar como si fuera el verdugo de su ahijado.- estoy seguro de que eso le enseñara.- agrego y vio como James pareció meditarlo

- Ciertamente tienes todo el derecho de castigarlo después de lo que te hizo…, está bien ¿Cuándo te vas?.- pregunto no importándole a donde se llevaba a su hijo, ni si iba a estar bien.

- Mañana temprano, por eso les pido que me dejen dormir hoy aquí.- dijo Remus

- Claro, no es ningún problema, puedes dormir en la habitación de Harry y que el duerma en la sala.- agredo Lily, Remus tuvo que respirar profundamente para apaciguar la molestia que le causo las palabras de Lily.

- Dormiré en el cuarto de Harry y que el duerma en el suelo, quien sabe lo que podría hacer si se queda abajo solo.- dijo tratando de convencerlos, no iba a permitir que el niño durmiera en la sala y solo.

- Tienes razón, está bien.- accedió James.

Remus jalo a Harry hacia la habitación de este, cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta y puso un encantamiento silenciador.

- Lo siento, lo siento….- dijo Remus y abrazo fuertemente a su ahijado, quien se estremecía en sollozos.- perdón Harry, sabes que es mentira… sabes que yo te quiero mucho… perdón…- decía una y otra vez para calmar al niño.

- L… lo sé.- sollozo Harry.- es solo que me dio miedo que ya no me quisieras, que me despreciaras igual que mis padres… no me dejes solo por favor.- se aferro aun mas al cuerpo del mayor

- Nunca lo hare.- prometió Remus.

Durmieron los dos en la cama de Harry, el niño aferrado a su padrino, tratando de calmar el dolor que le provoco esa farsa que habían montado para que ambos pudieran ir a Atlis sin ningún problema, Remus solo consolaba a su ahijado pasando sus dedos entre el rebelde cabello azabache, así hasta que sintió que Harry se había quedado dormido, y minutos después dejando que Morfeo lo visitara

**********::::::*********

- A la mañana siguiente -

Eras las 6 am y Harry junto con Remus estaban en el claro cerca de la casa Potter con sus respectivas maletas, después de todo se iban por dos semanas.

- Bien, Harry, creo que es hora de llamarlos.- opino Remus, el chico asintió.

- Atena, Demeter.- llamo Harry a sus guardianes, o eso fue lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.

Los aludidos aparecieron en una estela de luz y, al igual que la primera vez, estaban arrodillados y haciendo una reverencia, Harry solo suspiro resignado, tendría que acostumbrarse a esas formalidades, aunque no por eso dejaría de intentar que lo trataran normalmente.

- Buenos Días.- saludo Harry con una sonrisa, los dioses alzaron la cabeza y le regresaron el gesto.

- ¿Se encuentra listo para partir, alteza?.- pregunto Demeter amablemente

- Si.- respondió Harry algo incomodo por el título.

- Bien, príncipe… antes que nada he de decirle lo que haremos.- Harry le puso atención a la diosa.- llegaremos a Enki, una ciudad habitada por Elfos, es una de las ciudades que se encuentran en la frontera de Atlis y una de las pocas que aún permanecen de pie, soportando la lenta muerte de nuestro mundo.- explico Atena con voz triste, Harry irremediablemente se sintió culpable, pues pensaba que él debería haber llegado antes para salvar al mundo de los dioses.- … desafortunadamente.- continuo Atena.- no podemos llegar directamente al castillo real, hay protecciones puestas por Rasputín que lo impiden, es por eso que viajaremos desde Enki al castillo.- reveló la diosa.- En Enki nos estará esperando su escolta.

- Alteza.- llamó Demeter, Harry lo miro.- me temo que las cosas no serán fáciles, dudo que Rasputín este muy dispuesto a entregar el trono, pero confió en que usted podrá someterlo, usted es el legitimo heredero al trono y eso nadie se lo puede quitar.- dijo Demeter con convicción.

- ¿Cómo nos iremos?.- intervino Remus

- Usted ira conmigo.- explico Atena, extendiéndole la mano a Remus para que este la tomara, el licántropo lo hizo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Príncipe Harry, usted irá con Demeter.- el dios, sonriente, le tomo la mano al niño y así, cuando estuvieron en posiciones, a los cuatro los rodeo un resplandor y desaparecieron del lugar.

**********::::::*********

Cuando el resplandor desapareció y Harry pudo ver bien, examino el lugar en el que se encontraba…, ciertamente era deprimente, los arboles no tenían hojas y muchos estaban secos, en vez de pasto había pastizales, el cielo estaba nublado impidiendo el paso de la luz solar, lo que ocasionaba que todo el lugar tomara un tono grisáceo lúgubre.

Una ola de culpa, tristeza y dolor arremetieron fuertemente contra el azabache, Atlis lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo, pero el tardo mucho en llegar y esas eran las consecuencias.

Pero Harry no era el único con una mirada triste, Atena y Demeter también tenían expresiones sombrías con solo ver el daño que tenían las fronteras de su mundo. Por otro lado Remus miraba preocupado a su ahijado, Harry era un niño demasiado sensible y estaba seguro de que el oji-esmeralda se estaba culpando por el estado de Atlis, aunque en realidad la culpa no fuera de él.

- Vamos.- urgió Demeter.- no es muy seguro estar afuera en estos lugares cuando está obscureciendo.

Ante esto Harry pudo percatarse de que efectivamente estaba cayendo la noche y el lugar se hacía más obscuro cada vez, sin embargo eso no coincidía con nada, pues al niño estaba seguro de que habían salido muy temprano en la mañana. Atena pareció leerle la mente ante su desconcierto porque dijo:

- El tiempo de Atlis transcurre de manera diferente al de la tierra.- explico la diosa.- para ser específicos, en Atlis el tiempo transcurre el doble de rápido.

Ante esto Harry de sorprendió y alegro, eso significaba que podría quedarse cuatro semanas, en lugar de dos, en el reino de los dioses.

Siguieron caminando y Harry pudo percatarse de más detalles, las casas en Enki eran de madera fina, las construcciones tenían su encanto, todo se veía muy natural, y era obvio, los elfos eran seres que se encontraban en constante armonía con la naturaleza, o al menos eso había leído en uno de sus libros sobre seres mitológicos. Pero esto preocupo a Harry, toda la naturaleza de ese lugar estaba demasiado deteriorada, sino es que muerta, el niño no quería ni pensar en qué estado se encontrarían los elfos…

Sus suposiciones no tardaron en ser corroboradas…

Llegaron a una de las casas más bonitas del lugar.

- Aquí es donde vive Celeborn, el líder de los elfos, y su familia.- informo Atena, frente a ellos se alzaba una majestuosa vivienda de dos plantas, era de madera pero se veía resistente, tenia tallados en toda la estructura mostrando figuras de arboles y animales. Fuera se encontraban dos guardias con armaduras, que al verlos y reconocerlos hicieron una profunda reverencia y después los guiaron al interior de la vivienda.

Mientras caminaba detrás de los guardias Harry apreciaba todo el lugar; ciertamente la residencia del líder de los elfos era muy bonita y elegante, pero se veía muy deteriorada.

- Esperen un momento por favor.- hablo uno de los guardias.- informare al señor Celeborn que ya se encuentran aquí.

Esperaron unos minutos y ante ellos apareció un elfo adulto de cabellos rojo fuego, tez acanelada y ojos azules, vestía con ropa de algodón sencilla.

- Bienvenidos.- saludo para después hincarse frente a Harry.- Soy Celeborn, el líder de los elfos, es un placer y honor estar ente su presencia majestad.

- Ehm… si.- dijo Harry nervioso.- gusto en conocerlo señor Celeborn, soy Harry.- se presento el niño

El líder de los elfos se levanto y le lanzo una mirada de disculpas a sus invitados.

- Lamento tener que informarles que es muy peligroso que su majestad se resguarde en mi residencia.- informo

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- cuestiono Demeter seriamente

- Mi hija menor ha caído presa de la peste.- informo Celeborn con pesar.

- ¿la peste?.- pregunto Remus confundido

- Así le llamamos a la enfermedad que es causada por la obscuridad.- explico Atena.- Las protecciones de Atlis se debilitaron demasiado, esto provocó que las energías negativas que rodean el perímetro de nuestro país entraran y atacaran a todas las criaturas…, cuando alguien es tocado por esas energías negativas se infecta, es como si se tratara de un veneno que se apodera del cuerpo y arrasa poco a poco con la vida de quien este infectado.

- Hemos buscado purificar esas energías negativas por todos los medios posibles… pero nada ha funcionado.- susurro con dolor Celeborn, después de todo su hija se encontraba en gran riesgo.- No sabemos si esta situación pondrá en peligro a su majestad, pero no queremos arriesgarlo.- dijo el líder de los elfos con aprensión

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nada le pase al príncipe Harry.- le tranquilizo Atena.- Mientras tanto le pido que, por favor, nos permita pasar la noche en su casa.- solicitó amablemente.

- Por supuesto, para mí no es problema.- acepto y después se dirigió a uno de los guardias.- Llévalo a sus habitaciones.- pidió Celeborn, el guardia solo asintió y le hizo una señal a los invitados para que lo siguieran.

**********::::::*********

Harry se encontraba acostado en una cómoda y suave cama, pero no dormía, pensaba y pensaba en esa dichosa peste, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que… siguió sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó algo.

Se levanto presuroso de la cama y fue hasta su maleta de viaje, de esta saco el diario con las iniciales _M.E._, una vez lo tuvo encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía en la mesita de noche y abrió el diario por la primera pagina para leerlo.

_Hoy he tenido un sueño, aunque presiento que no es uno cualquiera, vi a un joven de brillantes ojos esmeraldas, irradiaba un aura pura y poderosa, ese joven era yo y a la vez no lo era. Sonara extraño, pero creo que tuve una pequeña visión del futuro, y si es así, significa que moriré, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero lo haré, soy un dios, se supone soy inmortal, pero aun así acepto mi final si eso trae paz y tranquilidad a todos. Solo espero que éste diario que comienzo éste día llegue a manos de ese joven. Si estás leyendo esto, significa que tú eres esa persona de quien hablo._

_Encantare este diario para que sea más fácil que tú, mi yo de ojos esmeraldas, extraigas información de él. Solo tienes que pensar en las dudas que tengas y quieras resolver, y las paginas pasaran hasta darte la respuesta._

_Aquí intentare recopilar todos los resultados de mis investigaciones, todo mis esfuerzos por crear, pociones, hechizos y encantos para ayudar a los habitantes de mi querida Atlis, espero que esta información pueda serte de utilidad._

_M.E._

Al terminar de leer Harry tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y apretó en un puño la camisa de su piyama, él tenía el alma de alguien grandioso, alguien que aún sabiendo que moriría no se rindió y se esforzó por dejar un legado de conocimientos a la persona en quien estaba depositando toda su confianza.

Harry se seco las pequeñas lagrimas y su mirada se torno en una de decisión.- Quiero saber cómo purificar las energías negativas.- pidió al diario, y éste inmediatamente comenzó a pasar sus páginas hasta que se detuvo un poco más allá de la mitad.

_Purificación_

Rezaba en el borde superior de esa página, sin perder tiempo el niño se puso a leer.

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

¡HOLAAAA!

En verdad lamento muchísimo la demora, pero se me atravesó un viaje de prácticas a Puebla (soy Mexicana) y tuve que ahorrar, para eso entre a trabajar medio tiempo en una taquería, el trabajo allí es agotador.

La cuestión es que con mis estudios (que son de 8 de la mañana a 7 de la noche –aunque no lo crean– mi escuela es un poco especial) y el trabajo (que es de 8 de la noche a 2 de la mañana, que es cuando ya no hay clientes) mi tiempo ha estado completamente ocupado, además de que no tenía dinero para ir a un ciber, porque como ya les dije he estado ahorrando. Pero todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena, aprendí mucho en el congreso empresarial al que fui jeje.

Aun sigo trabajando, creo que ya me gusto el dinero ^_^´… Pero como son vacaciones y no voy a la escuela aproveche para terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Desafortunadamente para mi, solo tengo una semana de vacaciones, espero poder terminar el siguiente capítulo antes de entrar a la escuela.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a todos.

Con respecto a las otras historias, espero poder publicarlas en un futuro. Pero primero me dedicare a avanzar con esta, que es algo así como mi bebe jeje, ya después publicare las demás…

Gracias por su apoyo…

Hasta la próxima…^_^…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel o idioma hada, etc….

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**********::::::*********

Una sombra se deslizaba furtivamente por los pasillos de la casa. Llego hasta la habitación donde se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente una joven pareja de casados, los miro a ambos y sonrió macabramente. Había sido toda una suerte poder apoderarse de su voluntad… ahora lo que tenía que hacer era aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le había presentado, la luz no se encontraba y no podría mitigar a la obscuridad, le sería más fácil corromper los corazones, aun en contra de la voluntad de estos. La sombra mostro una sonrisa macabra. Regresaría a su verdadero cuerpo, recuperaría todo su poder y se vengaría de aquel que se atrevió a oponérsele… solo era cuestión de tiempo. Qué bueno que era muy paciente.

**********::::::*********

Lord Voldemort no era alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia y eso sus Mortifagos lo sabían muy bien.

Los fieles seguidores del señor obscuro intentaban llevar a cabo todas sus órdenes de la mejor manera posible, algunos lo alababan, otros le temían, otros más lo veneraban. Pero todos compartían algo en común, el desprecio por los muggles y sangre sucia.

Pero, pese a todo pronóstico el señor obscuro había soportado la espera de una oportunidad para capturar al denominado 'elegido', pero no al elegido que el viejo amante de los muggles creía. No, el esperaba pacientemente su oportunidad para deshacerse del verdadero elegido, de Harry Potter.

El lord obscuro sonrió macabramente.

- Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix.- llamo Voldemort con voz siseante.- ¿Qué tal van las preparaciones?.- cuestiono a los Lestrange

- Todo marcha perfectamente mi señor.- dijo Bellatrix sumisamente demostrando nuevamente su veneración hacia el señor obscuro.

- Bien, porque no quiero ningún fallo al momento de ejecutar el plan.- apunto fríamente.- Quiero que me traigan a Harry Potter vivo.- ordeno nuevamente la misma instrucción para que a sus Mortifagos no se les olvidase. Cada día faltaba menos para poder deshacerse de esa espina en su zapato.

**********::::::*********

Dejo el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesita de noche, se estiro perezosamente y frotó sus ojos debido al cansancio provocado por una noche en vela, pero había valido la pena. Harry no había dormido en toda la noche intentando comprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de la técnica de purificación que desarrolló Myrddin Emryes, ciertamente ese método era sumamente complicado y peligroso si no se llevaba a cabo correctamente, pues se corría el riesgo de que la obscuridad se volviera en contra del purificador, sin embargo Harry estaba más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo si con eso podía salvar vidas.

El niño se levanto de la cama y camino hasta única ventana de la habitación, el cielo seguía teniendo la misma tonalidad grisácea del día anterior, pero se podía distinguir claramente que ya era de día. Desperezándose un poco el oji-esmeralda salió de su cuarto en busca de Celeborn, tenía que platicar con él.

Lo encontró sólo en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, el elfo pelirrojo estaba sentado en un sofá mientras miraba melancólicamente el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, y en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía una copa con un líquido amarillento. Harry se acerco lentamente evitando sobresaltar al líder de los elfos.

- Hola.- susurro suavemente Harry sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la alfombra delante de Celeborn. El líder de los elfos se sobresalto un poco al ver al futuro rey frente a él en una actitud tan informal, inmediatamente Celeborn se levanto de su lugar e hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia Harry arrojándose literalmente al suelo para estar a un nivel inferior al del niño. El moreno solo suspiro.- Levántese señor Celeborn, no deseo que usted sea tan formal en mi presencia.- pidió Harry mientras con sus manos levantaba la cabeza del elfo, este se perdió en las esmeraldas del menor, esa mirada era tan inocente y pura que reconfortaba el su alma.

- Lo siento Majestad, no quise incomodarlo.- se disculpo el elfo, Celeborn aun recordaba a el antiguo rey, después de todo ambos habían sido amigos y no se trataban formalmente, pero el líder de los elfos no sabía cómo actuar delante de Harry, no quería ser irrespetuoso y es por eso que lo trataba con respeto mostrándose sumiso ante él.

- No tiene que disculparse, solo de ahora en adelante tráteme como a una persona ordinaria, olvídese de las formalidades ¿sí?.- pidió Harry con una carita que haría que el más sanguinario de los asesinos sintiera compasión. Celeborn Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió cuando el de cabellos azabaches le pidió que no lo tratara tan formalmente y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios al reconocer a su querido amigo en el chico que tenía delante de él.

- Por supuesto… ehm… Harry.- vacilo un poco, pero obtuvo como recompensa la radiante sonrisa del menor.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?.- pregunto el elfo, Harry inmediatamente adopto una actitud seria.

- Se cómo ayudarlos.- dijo Harry.- a su hija y a todos.- se explico

- ¿co…?.- intento preguntar Celeborn dentro de su asombro, pero Harry no se lo permitió

- Necesito que me lleve donde está su hija, yo puedo purificar las energías negativas que le están atacando.- de repente Harry tomo las manos del elfo entre las suyas.- por favor, confíe en mi.- pidió el oji-esmeralda

- Yo te confiaría mi vida.- declaró Celeborn.- pero no quiero que te expongas a ningún tipo de peligro.- confeso con un seño preocupado

- No me pasara nada, en serio.- intento convencerlo Harry.

Celeborn vio las esmeraldas del niño delante de él, en esos ojos solo se podía ver la determinación que tenia Harry para proteger a todos. El líder de los elfos solo asintió y le hizo señas al niño para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa rumbo a la habitación de la hija de Celeborn, cuando entraron Harry pudo ver a una elfa que aparentaba tener unos 16 años, aunque se eso él no podía estar muy seguro, después de todo los elfos Vivian muchísimos años y no siempre tenían la edad que aparentaban, tenia los cabellos rubios y su piel pese a que era bronceada tenía una palidez enfermiza.

Harry se acerco lentamente al lecho de la hija de Celeborn y se sentó al lado de esta mientras recordaba todas las indicaciones que leyó en el diario. El azabache extendió sus manos y las puso sobre la frente de la elfa iniciando así el proceso de purificación.

Celeborn observo fascinado como una brillante luz blanca emergía de Harry comenzaba a rodear poco a poco el cuerpo de su hija.

Harry se esforzó por encontrar en que parte del cuerpo de la elfa se había arraigado la energía negativa, después de inspeccionar minuciosamente lo encontró… el mal estaba alojado en el corazón de la hija de Celeborn. El oji-esmeralda inmediatamente concentró toda su energía en ese lugar, tratando de expulsar la obscuridad del cuerpo de la elfa, el diario había sido muy explicito en explicar que las energías negativas solo se pueden purificar fuera del cuerpo infectado, por lo que había que extraer primero toda la obscuridad. Harry comparo eso con una operación muggle para extirpar un tumor maligno, al ser su madre de origen muggle el niño se había preocupado por aprender todo lo que pudiera de ese mundo con la esperanza de que Lily le prestara un poco de atención al ver su dedicación, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Después de mucho luchar Harry pudo extraer la obscuridad del cuerpo de la elfa, la cual surgió en la forma de una esfera violácea brillante, la cuestión es que esta esfera parecía tener vida ya que cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba confundida. Después de unos minutos, en los que Harry junto toda su energía purificadora alrededor de la esfera, esta pareció reaccionar y se lanzo contra el heredero al trono de Atlis, lo último que Harry sintió fue un gran dolor atravesar su cuerpo.

**********::::::*********

_Se encontraba en su habitación y eso se le hizo extraño, después de todo ¿no estaba en Atlis?._

_Lentamente Harry se levanto de su cama y salió del cuarto. Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala, allí pudo ver a sus padres junto con su hermano, era una bella escena familiar, James y Lily Potter jugando y riendo junto con su hijo Cris. Cuando entro el último escalón crujió y eso alerto a sus padres de su presencia, ambos lo miraron como si de un insecto particularmente molesto se tratase y Harry no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor en su corazón._

**********::::::*********

- ¡Majestad!.- grito Celeborn al ver como Harry caía inconsciente.- Majestad… Harry… Harry… despierta.- llamaba insistentemente el líder de los elfos pero sus suplicas no fueron contestadas.

Ante los gritos desesperados de Celeborn los guardias, Atena, Remus y Demeter acudieron a ver el origen del escándalo, solo para encontrarse con una terrible imagen, Harry estaba desmayado y bastante pálido en los brazos de Celeborn quien lo llamaba desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- cuestiono Remus acercándose para ver el estado de su ahijado

- F… fue mi culpa… dijo… podía… mi hija… salvarla….- Celeborn decía palabras incomprensibles, después de todo estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba Harry.

Atena corrió inmediatamente para inspeccionar al niño y determinar su estado, solo consiguió una gran inquietud al descubrir que las energías negativas querían tomar el control del cuerpo de su majestad

- Contrajo la peste.- informo la diosa.- ¿Qué paso Celeborn?.- cuestiono al elfo, quien seguía en estado de shock

- Dudo mucho que en este momento te conteste, parece muy alterado.- intervino Demeter.

- ¿No pueden hacer nada?.- pregunto Remus desesperado, los guardianes de Harry negaron con la cabeza apesadumbrados.- Pero…

Su réplica fue cortada por un suave quejido preveniente de la hija de Celeborn, quien estaba despertando

- ¿Qué paso?.- pregunto débilmente

- Amarie.- susurro Celeborn.- hija… ¿te encuentras bien?.- cuestiono saliendo ligeramente de su shock, se sentía culpable por estar feliz de la recuperación de su hija cuando Harry estaba en peligro, pero no podía evitarlo. Dejo al niño en brazos de Remus y fue al lado de su hija.

- Me siento cansada.- respondió Amarie en un susurro

- Estuviste bajo la influencia de energías negativas.- intervino Atena.- escucha Amarie, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que recuerdes mientras estuviste enferma.- casi-ordeno la diosa y es que estaba sumamente preocupada por Harry.

- Estaba caminando de regreso a casa cuando una sombra me ataco.- comenzó la hija de Celeborn, su voz sonaba débil pero segura.- cuando la obscuridad ingreso en mi cuerpo sentí un gran dolor recorriéndome y me desmaye.- ante esto todos miraron con preocupación al de ojos esmeraldas, Remus lo estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos.- después… fue horrible.- sollozó Amarie.- muchas pesadillas acudieron a mí, mis peores miedos de hacían realidad y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.- lloro más fuerte, Celeborn le apretó la mano en un intento de consolarla.- sentía como me iba debilitando poco a poco, mientras que la obscuridad ganaba fuerza alimentándose de mi sufrimiento. Hasta….- ante esto los oyentes pusieron especial atención, tal vez en lo que Amarie les dijera estaba la clave para salvar a Harry.- hasta que una cálida luz me rodeo, alguien me repetía una y otra vez que no me rindiera, que luchara, que no todo estaba perdido… y que… que mi padre me esperaba ansiosamente, después de eso sentí una poderosa energía y ya no había dolor ni sufrimiento, creo que en ese momento la obscuridad abandono mi cuerpo.- termino Amarie con su explicación.

- Vi a su majestad esta mañana.- intervino Celeborn, creía que era importante explicar los acontecimientos pasados.- platicamos un momento y después me informo que él podía purificar las energías malignas que atacaban a mi hija yo….- la voz del líder de los elfos de quebró.- yo no pensé que fuera tan peligroso… si hubiera sabido que esto podría pasar….- en realidad no sabía que hubiera hecho y por eso se sentía sumamente culpable, pues Celeborn estaba seguro que (aun sabiendo lo que le podría ocurrir a Harry) habría preferido que su hija estuviera libre de toda influencia maligna. Ante estos pensamientos Celeborn sintió asco consigo mismo.

- Harry….- susurro Remus con aprensión mientras observaba la cara, extremadamente pálida de su ahijado, el hombre lobo se sentía imponente al no poder hacer nada por ayudar al pequeño.

**********::::::*********

"_Inútil…, Bastardo…, Bueno para nada…, Basura…, Insecto…"_

_Harry escuchaba como lo insultaba su propia familia, con cada dolorosa palabra sentía como se desgarraba su corazón poco a poco. En realidad él ya debería de estar acostumbrado a la indiferencia de sus padres, a los insultos de su hermano, pero… aun así dolían y dolían mucho…_

_- Padrino….- susurraba Harry arrodillado en el suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos en un intento desesperado por no oír ni sentir nada.- Remus…, Remus.- era la primera vez que llamaba a su padrino directamente por su nombre, pero lo necesitaba, él era la única persona que le brindaba el cariño de un padre…_

_De repente sintió una reconfortante calidez, miro su mano derecha, pues Harry podía sentir como si alguien le tomara fuertemente de la mano dándole un sentimiento de apoyo y protección, al poco tiempo sintió el mismo apretón en su mano izquierda. El oji-esmeralda se concentro en las sensaciones que lo envolvían y poco a poco fue dejando de oír las voces de sus familiares, para remplazarlas por la inconfundible voz de su padrino._

_- … yo estoy contigo…, tienes que resistir…, no puedes darte por vencido…, muchas personas te necesitan, lo habitantes de Atlis te necesitan…, yo te necesito cachorro…, despierta por favor Harry.- decía suplicante Remus y Harry solo quería responder a su suplica, solo quería estar con las personas que lo querían, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Harry se puso a pensar lo que recordaba, antes de despertar estaba seguro que se encontraba intentando purificar la energía negativa que se había apoderado de la hija del jefe de los elfos, después la obscuridad lo ataco y…. ¡claro!, ¿Cómo no lo había deducido antes?, la obscuridad quería ganar espacio en su cuerpo y por eso estaba mostrándole cosas dolorosas, pero no se lo iba a permitir…_

_Concentrándose al máximo Harry reunió toda su energía, la cual se expandía por su cuerpo peleando por purificar la obscuridad dentro de él._

**********::::::*********

Remus estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde su ahijado se encontraba, pasaba una compresa fría por la frente del niño mientras lo miraba con preocupación. De repente Harry empezó a llamarlo por su nombre, algo extraño pues el chico siempre le decía padrino, pero ahora Harry estaba suplicando por Remus, pedía su ayuda.

Instintivamente tomo la mano derecha de Harry entre las suyas mientras observaba que el semblante del niño se relajaba un poco, pocos minutos después Atena entro al cuarto y se incoó frente a la cama de Harry para después tomar la mano izquierda del niño brindándole silenciosamente su apoyo.

Remus no supo porque, pero comenzó a decirle palabras de apoyo a Harry, intentaba llegar al alma del niño para que este reaccionara y peleara con la obscuridad, para que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo, para que no se diera por vencido.

El tiempo paso, pero Remus no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el agarre que tenia con Harry, y parecía ser que Atena tampoco. Poco después el cuerpo del heredero al trono de Atlis comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca y pura, mientras Harry pegaba un gran grito de dolor y se arqueaba en la cama.

Remus y Atena vieron como un vapor negro intentaba escapar del cuerpo de Harry, pero dicho vapor era alcanzado por la blanquecina luz y desaparecía inmediatamente.

Cuando el cuerpo de Harry dejo de brillar, el niño se desplomo en la cama. Remus y Atena lo miraron con preocupación, pero aliviados vieron como unos cansados ojos esmeraldas se abrían lentamente.

- Harry.- susurro Remus feliz de que su cachorro al fin hubiera despertado.

- Padrino….- susurro agotado el chico.- es… escuche tu voz… gracias.- dijo para después dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Remus acaricio la cabeza de Harry con ternura.- Descansa mi niño, hiciste un gran trabajo.- susurro orgullosamente. Atena solo sonrió al ver el cariño que Remus le tenía a su ahijado.

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

¡HOLAAAA!

Bueno, parece que no pude terminar este capítulo en la semana que estuve de vacaciones… pido disculpas por ello….

Como dice mi perfil parece ser que yo me inspiro con los exámenes, lo cual es verdaderamente frustrante, así que ¿Qué creen?... ¡Estoy en exámenes!... de allí salió la inspiración para este capítulo…

Sé que es un capitulo bastante obscuro, sobre todo porque hice sufrir al pobre de Harry, pero he de advertirles que a veces suelo ser un poco (si no es que mucho jeje) sádica con mis personajes, sobre todo los principales.

Bueno me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero no me lleve mucho tiempo, pero no les puedo prometer nada, SORRY… Solo les pido mucha, mucha paciencia conmigo, miren que intento escribir lo más rápido posible… uff mi agenda está repleta jeje….

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a todos. Discúlpenme por mo poder contestarles, pero voy a prisa… Aun así sepan que cada review me hace muy, muy feliz y me anima a escribir con más ganas….

Ahora, la participación de Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix el trio sádico de la familia Lestrange… ¿Qué opinan?... ¿Qué planearan?... comenten y díganme que piensan… ¡Adelante las predicciones!

Gracias por su apoyo…

Hasta la próxima…^_^…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sumary:** Harry Potter es un niño ignorado por sus padres, pero es más que eso, posee unos grandes poderes y guarda un gran secreto, es un rey…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes y el universo para crear mis locas ideas

**Aclaraciones: **_/palabra/_ es igual a lengua de diferentes criaturas, por ejemplo parsel o idioma hada, etc….

**FÉNIX SAGRADO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**********::::::*********

Harry suspiro suavemente mientras se levantaba silenciosamente de la cama.

Ya habían parado 4 días desde que había despertado.

Se había sentido feliz cuando supo que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena y que Amarie, la hija de Celeborn, se encontraba bien. Después de recuperar sus energías Harry estaba decidido a ayudar a cuanta gente pudiera, después de todo él había descubierto la manera de purificar las energías negativas. Sin embargo Atena y Demeter estuvieron rotundamente en contra de eso, aunque Harry aun no había perdido las esperanzas de convencerlos, y vaya que lo haría…

Aunque después de lo acontecido Harry noto como Celeborn rehuía de su mirada avergonzado, que actuaba intentando otorgarle a Harry todas las comodidades que pudiera, parecía que el líder de los elfos quería disculparse por algo, aunque Harry no sabía qué. Había intentado hablar con Celeborn en varias ocasiones, pero el elfo siempre tenía alguna excusa para salir huyendo.

Harry se estiro un poco mientras se desperezaba, después encontró la ropa que se pondría ese día doblada al lado de su cama, Harry ya se estaba acostumbrado a como lo trataban en Atlis (aunque no por eso se sentía menos incomodo). Todos los días le dejaban ropas de telas finas y aspecto majestuoso, eran prendas ligeras y cómodas, pero mostraban su rango como futuro rey irremediablemente. Una vez vestido Harry bajaba a desayunar y no podía evitar sonrojarse furiosamente cuando al entrar en el comedor todos se levantaban y le hacían suaves reverencias, había tratado en varias ocasiones de evitar ese trato tan formal, pero no había funcionado, afortunadamente su padrino lo trataba como siempre y sus guardianes habían comenzado a actuar más informalmente a su alrededor. Y después de comer venia él trabajo de Harry… acosar a Atena y Demeter para que lo dejaran visitar las casas de los afectados por las energías negativas y así poder curarlos.

Remus solo veía con diversión como su ahijado hostigaba día a día a sus guardianes y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían estos en ceder, después de todo Remus sabia (por experiencia propia) que era casi imposible negarle nada a Harry, sobre todo cuando este te miraba con esos anhelantes y puros ojos esmeraldas.

Pero Harry no solo se la pasaba todo el día hostigando a sus guardianes, también utilizaba su tiempo libre para leer el diario de su antecesor, aprovechando para practicar algunas cosas, no había avanzado demasiado, después de todo los amplios conocimientos de una larga vida eran enormes y le llevaría mucho tiempo aprenderlos todos, pero Harry seria paciente.

Ese día cuando Harry bajo a desayunar, se dio cuenta de que Atena, Demeter y Remus brillaban por su ausencia, Harry se acordó de que ese día tenían que conseguir materiales, pues en tres días reanudarían su marcha hacia la capital de Atlis y supuso que por eso los tres se encontraban ausentes.

Harry había preguntado el porqué permanecían tanto tiempo en Enki, no que le molestara, pero si se le hacía extraño; Atena le había dicho que estaban en espera de la llegada de la guardia real, y es que el viaje sería algo peligroso y querían asegurar la protección de Harry. Al niño ciertamente se le hacían exageradas e innecesarias esas medidas de protección, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer y si eso dejaba más tranquilos a sus guardianes y padrino Harry no pondría objeciones.

- Buenos días.- saludo Harry amablemente a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada al comedor, estos le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, a lo que el niño les regalo una radiante sonrisa, y aunque Harry no lo sabía, esto hizo que los corazones de ambos guardias (que habían estado sufriendo debido a los efectos de las fuerzas negativas que estaban dispersas por toda Enki) se llenaran de esperanza y calidez.

En el comedor se encontraban Celeborn y su hija tomando ya el desayuno y platicando amenamente, es por eso que no se percataron de la llegada de Harry, hasta que este los saludo eufóricamente, la respuesta fue inmediata, ambos – padre e hija – dejaron de platicar para ponerse de pie e inclinarse ante el recién llegado. Harry solo suspiro resignadamente, en verdad esperaba que con el tiempo todos actuaran con más normalidad en su presencia.

- Buenos días príncipe.- saludo Amarie.- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

- Estupendamente.- contesto Harry sonriente y se sentó para tomar su desayuno, inmediatamente una de las cocineras dejo frente a él fruta, leche, jugo y tostadas, un desayuno ligero pero apetitoso.- Muchas gracias.- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la cocinera antes de que esta abandonara el comedor.

El primer día Harry había intentado servirse el mismo sus alimentos, pero fue inmediatamente sacado de la cocina. En realidad a Harry no le molestaban esos tratamientos, porque ciertamente se sentía querido por toda esa gente, que estaba determinada hacer la estancia de Harry agradable y reconfortante; el problema es que Harry sentía que lo estaban malcriando, solo esperaba que no se le subiera a la cabeza. De repente la imagen de él con la misma expresión de arrogancia que tenía su hermano se le vino a la mente; asustado negó fervientemente y se propuso fervientemente que ese trato no se le subiría a la cabeza.- _"Harry la humildad"_.- se dijo el mismo mientras tomaba un pedazo de manzana de su desayuno.

**********::::::*********

Harry caminaba lentamente por el gran patio trasero de la casa de Celeborn, logro escaparse de la constante vigilancia de los guardias y es que en verdad quería aprovechar que sus guardianes y padrino estaban fuera. Después de todo ellos no lo dejaban salir nunca de la casa, argumentando que vagar fuera era peligroso, pero a Harry no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado, y ciertamente estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

Camino alrededor de 15 minutos, disfrutando muy poco, pues los alrededores eran bastantes tristes con toda la naturaleza en agonía y ninguna criatura a la vista. De pronto Harry oyó ruidos, cono de algo balanceándose en el aire a diferentes ritmos; de nuevo, su curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él, ya que inmediatamente siguió el origen de los sonidos para ver que los provocaba.

Llego a una parte despejada de arboles y se quedo con la boca abierta ante la escena delante de él. Un hombre joven balanceaba una espada en lo que parecía ser un entrenamiento, sus movimientos eran precisos y sin titubeos, la espada era otra extensión de su brazo mientras lanzaba estocadas, giraba el arma o imitaba cortar algo invisible. Harry solo podía describir lo que veía como una danza, porque ciertamente ese hombre parecía que estaba en un complicado pero hermoso baile.

Harry lentamente se fue acercando, sin ser consiente siquiera de que sus pies se movían, cuando llego cerca del hombre se detuvo en seco, pues el filo de la hoja de una espada estaba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se encontraron con los grises del hombre por un momento, antes de que el oji-gris retirara la espada lejos de Harry.

- Eso es peligroso chico.- dijo el espadachín después de un momento.- Esta es una lección que no debes olvidar, nunca te acerques cuando alguien se encuentra completamente concentrado en un entrenamiento de esgrima.- advirtió mientras envainaba su espada.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- prometió Harry.- es solo que parecía que usted estaba en medio de una danza, los movimientos eran hermosos.- el oji-gris miro al niño con sorpresa.

- Bueno, ciertamente nadie había descrito antes mi entrenamiento como 'hermoso', pero supongo que gracias.- sonrió levemente.- mi nombre es Beleg.- se presentó alargando la mano al niño.

- Soy Harry, mucho gusto.- dijo tomando la mano ofrecida con una sonrisa.- ¿eres un espadachín o algo así?.- preguntó Harry curioso

- Algo así.- contesto divertido al ver el interés del chico.- soy el comandante de la armada de Atlis, así que se utilizar diversas armas no solo la espada.

- Waou.- exclamo emocionado el oji-esmeralda.- Debes ser muy habilidoso

- Bueno, no me gusta presumir.- dijo, aunque su pecho se inflo un poco con orgullo, lo cual ocasionó una leve risita por parte de Harry.- ¿Quieres aprender?, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunas cosas.- ofreció Beleg

- ¡Claro!.- se entusiasmo Harry ante la perspectiva de aprender algo nuevo.

Beleg, definitivamente se tomaba enserio lo que él llamaba 'el sagrado arte de la espada', pues actuaba como todo un maestro estricto cuando le enseñaba a Harry algunos movimientos básicos. Aunque cuando llegó el momento en que el niño tomara una espada para practicar, descubrieron que a este le faltaba fuerza y condición física, así que Beleg le mandó un arduo programa de entrenamiento físico.

- Es imposible que manejes una espada si no tienes la condición física correcta.- explico Beleg seriamente.- y eso solo sucederá con entrenamiento y una gran disciplina por parte tuya.- continuo mientras Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.- no te mentiré, te levara tiempo prepararte, por eso necesitaras de mucha paciencia.

- Lo haré.- declaró Harry fervientemente, Beleg solo sonrió ante su entusiasta pupilo.

- A partir de ahora depende de ti y tus esfuerzos.- declaro Beleg, después de todo él se iba de Enki en tres días más por lo que no podría entrenar personalmente al niño.

- ….- Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un lejano grito de _'¡majestad!'_ provoco que se tensara ligeramente y volteara asustado.- me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por su tiempo.- se despidió apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo por donde había llegado.

Beleg solo observo atónito como el niño corría hasta perderse entre los muertos arboles.- _"ese chico sí que corre rápido"_.- pensó levemente sorprendido.

- Bueno, es hora de reunirme con Atena, si calculo bien, ya debe haber llegado a casa de Celeborn.- murmuro para si Beleg mientras guardaba sus pertenencias cuidadosamente y se ponía su capa sobre los hombros.

**********::::::*********

- No lo encontramos por ningún lado Sir. Lupin.- informo un guardia nerviosamente.

Remus estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, se había ido toda la mañana junto con Atena y Demeter a conseguir víveres para su viaje y al regresar se percato de la desaparición de Harry. Inmediatamente les informo de lo acontecido a los guardianes de su ahijado y estos iniciaron una pequeña movilización para buscarlo, cosa que no había funcionado pues Harry aun no había sido encontrado.

- Cálmate, en ese estado no resolverás nada.- intervino Atena tranquilizadoramente.- ya verás como el príncipe aparece sano y salvo.- dijo colocando una mano consoladora en el brazo del desesperado hombre. Remus se tranquilizó un poco ante el toque.

- Gracias.- agradeció en un suspiro y tomo la mano que la diosa tenía en su brazo mientras la miraba a los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el grito de un soldado.

- ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

Inmediatamente Remus corrió hacia dónde provino la voz del soldado y pudo ver a su ahijado caminando hacia él sano y salvo, no espero mas y termino la distancia que los separaba para arrodillarse y abrazar fuertemente a Harry.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, no lo vuelvas a hacer, No lo vuelvas a hacer, No lo vuelvas a hacer….- susurro entrecortadamente mientras apretaba a Harry tan fuerte que este sentía crujir sus costillas, sin embargo no se quejo.

- Los siento.- se disculpo el niño acariciando suavemente el cabello de su padrino para calmarlo.- prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Remus tardo alrededor de cinco minutos para tranquilizarse y soltar el agarre que tenia de su ahijado, ahora que la preocupación había pasado se veía molesto.

- ¡Me puedes decir ¿Qué te paso por la cabeza para salir sin supervisión a pasear solo?.- inquirió gritando en un tono amenazante, el cual Harry no le había escuchado nunca.

- ehm… y-yo so-solo quería aire fresco.- balbuceo un poco asustado por la actitud de su padrino.- lo siento.- se excuso nuevamente bajando la cabeza y sintiendo escozor en los ojos, por lo que apretó los parpados para no llorar.

- Creo que también tenemos parte de culpa.- intervino Atena conciliadora poniendo una mano en el hombro de Remus.- el príncipe Harry ha estado encerrado todo este tiempo, es normal que se sienta asfixiado.- explicó.- sin embargo creo que es mejor que la próxima vez que quiera salir a caminar nos avise y así podremos acompañarlo.- sugirió firmemente, y ciertamente su tono no dejaba lugar para objeciones.

Remus asintió de acuerdo, respirando profundamente para tranquilizar sus emociones. Harry susurro un débil "si" todavía con la cabeza baja. Atena y Demeter intercambiaron una mirada y se retiraron silenciosamente dejando a Remus y Harry solos.

Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo entre los dos y después de unos minutos Remus abrazo a Harry y este ya no pudo seguir aguantando las lagrimas de culpa (por preocupar a su padrino), de miedo (de que Remus ya no lo quiera) y de rabia hacia sí mismo (por ser tan inconsciente)

- Lo siento padrino…, de verdad lo siento…, no dejes de quererme po-por favor…, no lo volveré a hacer…, ¡lo prometo!.-murmuraba con voz ahogada debido a las lagrimas ya que hablaba con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Remus.

- Tranquilo cachorro.- le dijo Remus cariñosamente frotando suavemente la espalda de Harry.- siento haberte gritado, es solo que estaba asustado, además.- tomo la cara empapada de lagrimas de Harry para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Nada en el mundo haría que dejara de quererte, puedes no llevar mi sangre, pero para mí eres mi hijo Harry…, puede que me enoje contigo cuando hagas algo peligroso, pero no por eso dejare de preocuparme y protegerte ¿entiendes?.- cuestiono seriamente.

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y regalarle una aliviada sonrisa a su padrino, mientras sentía que un gran peso se quitaba se su alma.

- Ahora creo que es mejor que entremos, pronto será hora de la cena.- sugirió Remus guiando a Harry al interior de la casa de Celeborn.

**********::::::*********

Al día siguiente Atena anuncio a Harry que le presentaría al encargado de su seguridad durante el viaje a la capital de Atlis (en donde se encontraba el castillo real). Ciertamente Harry no estaba muy deseoso de revelarse ante Beleg, le había gustado como lo trato el comandante de la armada el día anterior, como cualquier otra persona y no como si fuera alguien inalcanzable; y para ser sincero, por un momento, Harry pensó que tal vez podría encontrar en Beleg un amigo. Solo esperaba que la actitud de este no cambiara.

Así que allí se encontraba él. Parado, con su padrino a su derecha y Atena y Demeter a su izquierda, viendo fijamente a un aturdido Beleg, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

- Príncipe.- comenzó Atena.- le presento al comandante de la armada real, Beleg.- señalo al aludido que aún no salía de su estupor.- Beleg, su majestad Harry Potter, heredero al trono de Atlis.- termino la diosa.

Y como si de un transe hubiera salido Beleg se incoó sobre una rodilla, poniendo la mano derecha en su corazón, el puño izquierdo en el sueño y bajando la cabeza ante Harry.

- Es un honor estar en su presencia majestad.- expreso fuerte y claro, Harry suspiro resignadamente.- he de decir que lamento profundamente mi osadía del día de ayer.- agrego en un tono que a Harry le pareció sonaba avergonzado.- en mi defensa he de decir que no tenía idea que se trataba de usted.- Harry iba a intervenir pero el comandante siguió hablando.- se que nada justifica el haber dirigido un arma hacia usted, así que asumiré cualquier castigo que me imponga.

Ante esto los presentes quedaron mudos, sobre todo los guardianes de Harry y los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta. Después de todo era muy bien conocido en Atlis que el amenazar al rey con cualquier arma era la peor ofensa que alguien pudiera hacer. Harry, por su parte, quien había estado leyendo un poco de la historia de Atlis mediante el diario de ME, sabía que durante el reinado de Myrddin a este no le importaba para nada ese tonto protocolo, a menos que el infractor en verdad deseara herirlo o matarlo (después de todo eso era traición), pero Harry tenia la leve sospecha de que Rasputín no era tan tolerante e interiormente se preguntaba cuantas cicatrices dejaría el reinado de Rasputín a los habitantes de Atlis. Y ahora viendo a Beleg tan asustado por su "falta" sus presentimientos se estaban confirmando, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Atlis no era la única que necesitaba ser sacada de las tinieblas, también lo necesitaban sus habitantes.

- ….- dejando escapar un largo suspiro Harry hablo rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.- No impondré castigo alguno pues no has realizado ninguna ofensa hacia mi persona.- declaro Harry, a lo que Beleg alzo la cabeza mirándolo con sorpresa.- Como me instruiste sabiamente "nunca te acerques cuando alguien se encuentra completamente concentrado en un entrenamiento de esgrima", yo me acerque sin anunciarme por lo que es mi culpa.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- ahora, por favor levanta la cabeza, no es necesaria tanta ceremonia en mi presencia.

Beleg se veía un poco reacio, pero al final acepto la petición de Harry y se levanto del suelo.

De ahí en adelante la conversación fluyo de manera más amena, Beleg aun actuaba un poco cohibido ante Harry, pero el niño hablaba con él como si se conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, preguntándole acerca de la vida de un soldado, ¿Cómo se sentía?, ¿si le gustaba proteger a las personas?, ¿Cómo entrenaba?, etc… Beleg solo respondía a las preguntas de un emocionado Harry lo mejor que podía, relajándose poco a poco sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Entonces… ¿podrías entrenarme?.- pidió Harry son los ojos brillantes de anhelo.

- S-sí, claro.- acepto Beleg, quien no tuvo para negarle algo a esa cara.

Remus solo observaba divertido como otra persona caía rendido a los pies de su ahijado, sabía por experiencia propia que era casi imposible negarle nada a Harry, sobre todo si se miraban esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, y definitivamente deberían ser catalogados como un arma, pues siempre lograban lo que se proponía, aunque ni el mismo Harry se percatara de ello.

**********::::::*********

El entrenamiento con Beleg era agotador, el comandante de la armada era un maestro estricto y pedía disciplina constante. Como ya le había explicado a Harry, primero tenían que aumentar su resistencia, así que el primer día de su entrenamiento, el oji-esmeralda dio 4 vueltas trotando alrededor de la residencia de Celeborn (cabe mencionar que los guardias estaban regados por el perímetro para impedir cualquier contrariedad), trabajo flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales.

Para el medio día Harry estaba exhausto y con los músculos adoloridos.

- Llevara alrededor de una semana que sus músculos se acostumbren a este ritmo y dejen de estar adoloridos.- explico Beleg cuando Harry ya hacia jadeando en busca de aire mientras sentía que sus brazos y piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.- espera una hora a que tus músculos se enfríen y después podrás ducharte.- aconsejo Beleg distraídamente

Harry solo sonrió pues el hombre no se había percatado de que dejo olvidada la formalidad. El niño solo esperaba que siguiera así.

**********::::::*********

Harry estaba seguro de que Atena y Demeter pensaban que, ahora que tenía como distracción las sesiones de entrenamiento con Beleg, ya no insistiría en su afán de ayudar a los elfos enfermos. Pero si sus guardianes pensaban que él se daba tan fácilmente por vencido, estaban muy equivocados.

Esa tarde Harry acorralo a los dos dioses tomándolos desprevenidos, nuevamente pidió que lo dejaran ayudar a los elfos de Enki y nuevamente sus guardianes se negaron. Y, siendo sincero, Harry ya se había cansado de eso.

- Ustedes me dijeron que Atlis me necesita, que solo yo puedo salvar a este reino de la destrucción.- dijo Harry exasperado.- ¿era mentira?

- Claro que no majestad.- exclamo Demeter.- solamente usted puede salvar Atlis…

- …y eso implica a sus habitantes.- intervino Harry.- ¿Cómo esperan que pueda proteger a mi reino….- los guardianes miraron a Harry un poco choqueados, después de todo era la primera vez que hablaba aceptando su papel de rey en ese lugar.- … si no me dejan ayudar a los que me necesitan?.- Atena y Demeter abrieron la boca para refutar, pero él no se los permitió.- No puedo ayudar a los demás encerrado en una burbuja de cristal protegido de todos los peligros.- ante esto los dioses no pudieron objetar nada.- Yo soy el futuro rey de Atlis, y ustedes son mis guardianes, mis confidentes.- prosiguió Harry solemnemente.- les pido que como tales confíen en mi, en mi capacidad, en que verdaderamente puedo ayudar a aquellos que me necesitan.- solicitó con la esperanza de que sus guardianes comprendieran sus palabras

- Pero eso implicaría ponerlo en peligro.- argumento débilmente Atena.

- He aprendido mi lección y les prometo no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces.- dijo Harry tomando la mano derecha e izquierda de Atena y Demeter respectivamente.- Confíen en mi por favor.- pidió seriamente.

La diosa de la sabiduría y el dios de la curación no pudieron negarse a la solicitud, porque verdaderamente confiaban en su futuro rey y querían que este lo supiera. Así que aferrando la mano de Harry que cada uno tenía respectivamente, se hincaron frente al niño y besaron el dorso de esta suavemente (Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto) aceptando la petición de su futuro rey.

**********::::::*********

Esa noche Harry solo alcanzó a colocarse su piyama y tumbarse bocabajo en la cama mientras se rendía agotado ante el sueño.

Esa misma tarde (no había querido esperar más tiempo), Harry junto con Remus, Atena y Demeter visitaron alrededor de quince hogares donde había algún elfo infectado con energías negativas.

Harry purifico exitosamente a todos ellos, y se percato de que mientras más lo practicaba, mas fácil se le hacía. Aunque eso no evito que acabara completamente agotado y apenas pudo cenar algo antes de acostarse y dejar que el sueño lo reclamara. Pero aun así se sentía feliz, por fin estaba haciendo algo para ayudar a los demás.

Y con ese pensamiento Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**********::::::*********

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con renovadas energías, siguió con su entrenamiento con Beleg y después de ducharse desayunó tranquilo con su padrino, guardianes, Celeborn, Amarie y Beleg. Al terminar continuó visitando las casas de los elfos en busca de los afectados por la obscuridad para ayudarles en compañía de Remus y Atena, pues Demeter se estaba encargando de preparar todo para su partida de Enki, después de todo partían mañana al amanecer.

Esa noche Celeborn hizo una 'pequeña' fiesta, donde invito a todo Enki, para despedir a Harry. El pueblo de los elfos estaba sumamente agradecido con el heredero al trono por haberlos ayudado y salvar las vidas de sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos, lástima que los que habían sido curados no podían darle sus gratitudes a Harry, pues estos se encontraban débiles y recuperándose del traumatizante evento.

Durante la fiesta Harry se divirtió mucho, sobre todo en el momento en que Demeter se puso a brindar y brindar y seguir brindando con su padrino Remus y este, con su poca resistencia al alcohol termino bastante fuera de su carácter y se la pasaba riéndose y hablando despreocupadamente con Demeter (que estaba casi en iguales condiciones) y Atena que miraba a Remus entre divertida y preocupada.

Amarie estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, al parecer de la misma edad que ella, alegremente; se veía que era una chica bastante popular.

Pero el alegre ambiente de la fiesta no llegaba a todos, noto Harry cuando miró hacia el exterior y pudo ver la solitaria figura de Celeborn sentada en una alejada banca de piedra mirando el cielo nocturno. Así que Harry salió a hacerle compañía al líder de los elfos.

- Buena fiesta.- dijo el moreno llegando y sentándose al lado de Celeborn. Y Harry no pudo dejar de notar como este se tensaba ligeramente ante su presencia, frunció el seño ante esto.- todos se están divirtiendo…, creo que mañana mi padrino tendrá una horrible resaca, pero eso es culpa de Demeter, porque le hizo beber demasiado.- añadió para aligerar el ambiente, pero al ver que Celeborn no respondía agrego.- ¿Qué te sucede?.- cuestiono preocupado.

- Y-yo… no soy digno de estar en su presencia.- dijo Celeborn después de un momento y se arrodillo delante de Harry, tomando al niño por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunto tratando de entender el comportamiento del líder de los elfos.

- … .- Celeborn no contestó, solo bajo la cabeza sumamente avergonzado. Ciertamente Harry no comprendía nada.

- Levántate.- semi ordeno Harry y el elfo obedeció inmediatamente, aunque aun tenía la cabeza caída mirando hacia el suelo.- Ahora, explícate.- dijo nuevamente en voz de mando, ciertamente no le gustaba hablarle así a los demás, pero en ese caso era necesario.

- Yo… l-lo he… t-traicionado.- tartamudeo Celeborn.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

- Yo….- y Celeborn termino contándole todos sus sentimientos del día en que Harry curo a Amarie y cayo presa de la obscuridad. El niño escucho atentamente lo que el líder de los elfos tenia que decirle, Harry podía detectar el gran pesar y la culpa con la que Celeborn se inculpaba.

- Amarie es tu hija.- comenzó Harry calmadamente.- es normal que te preocupes tanto por ella y que no desees que nada malo le pase.

- Pero no me importaba el bienestar de su majestad.- refutó Celeborn aún con la cabeza gacha.

- Y no te culpo por ello, tu arrepentimiento me dice que a pesar de que quieres profundamente el bienestar de tu hija, también te preocupas por el mío, eso me dice que tienes una gran lealtad, y yo confío en ti.- declaró Harry colocando una mano en el hombro del afligido elfo, quien levanto la cabeza para observar al heredero al trono.

- Yo Celeborn, líder de los elfos, juro sobre mi vida misma, absoluta lealtad a su alteza real Harry Potter.

Harry sintió la magia del juramente envolverlo, ciertamente no quería tanta cortesía, pero no pudo evitar sentir un tenue calor en su pecho al ver que existían personas que lo querían.

- Gracias por tu lealtad, la acepto gustoso.- dijo Harry felizmente.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por un tiempo, ambos abstraídos en sus pensamientos mientras miraban las estrellas del cielo.

- Será mejor entrar.- hablo Celeborn rompiendo el silencio, Harry solo asintió afirmativamente y así ambos entraron de nuevo a la fiesta.

Decir que la boca de Harry se abrió exorbitantemente a causa de la sorpresa seria un eufemismo. Después de todo, en cuanto entraron al salón vieron una asombrosa escena. Remus tenía envuelto los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Atena, mientras jalaba a la diosa en contra de él, esto para poder tener más comodidad, pues Atena y Remus se besaban como su no hubiera mañana.

&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, primero que nada agradezco muchísimo su paciencia y sus comentarios.

Ciertamente estoy muy deprimida porque al parecer me llueve sobre mojado. ¡ODIO A LOS AMANTES DE LO AJENO!, y es que dos días después de haberme comprado mu nueva lap, van y me asaltan cerca de la universidad. No saben que miedo se siente que te amenacen a punta de pistola, es horrible y espero no volver a vivirlo.

Por eso seguí un consejo y me fui a un ciber a escribir este capitulo.

En realidad no tiene la calidad que a mi me hubiera gustado, pero ya los he hecho esperar demasiado por la actualización y no se me hace justo para con ustedes tampoco.

Este capi esta cortito, pero espero que les guste, de hecho yo tenia planeado que fuera más largo, pero ya no se le puede hacer nada.

En verdad agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y paciencia y espero no abandonen la esperanza con este fic. También espero salir de shock y la depresión en la que entre.

Ahora ¿Qué les pareció la última pareja?, algunos de ustedes ya me habían insinuado que querían a Remus y Atena juntos, la verdad es que la pareja salió de repente, así como también encontré la pareja de Harry. He de aclarar que no hay cambios, la pareja de Harry será Luna (me encanta este personaje), si a alguien no le gusta pido disculpas, pero me salió de repente la inspiración. Claro que la relación amorosa se dará muchísimo más adelante (no hay que olvidar que solo tienen 11 años), por ahora solo serán grandes amigos.

Para responder la pregunta de algunos de ustedes de si Cris esta siendo controlado, no les puedo decir, porque le quitaría todo el suspenso al fic, de hacho no soy de las revelan información del fic. En primera porque le quita la emoción y en segunda porque a veces suelo cambiar mis planes con respecto a la historia.

Gracias por su apoyo…

Hasta la próxima…^_^…


End file.
